Retour aux sources
by htray
Summary: Bella n'est pas proche de son père Charlie mais, lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il est admis aux urgences de Forks, elle n'hésite pas à laisser sa vie bien rangée de côté pour se rendre à son chevet, quitte à mettre son couple en péril. Et si ce petit retour aux sources lui apportait plus que ce qu'elle pensait trouver ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou !**

**Voici une petite histoire qui voulait pas sortir de ma tête ! Je sais que vous attendez la suite de La Prophétie et c'est en cours mais j'étais obsédée par cette histoire! Tellement bien que d'un OS j'en ai écrit une mini fiction de 4 chapitres.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

**Retour aux sources**

**Chapitre 1**

-Tu préfères la bleue ou la noire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward leva les yeux de son journal et examina les deux robes que sa fiancée lui présentait.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de poser une question Isabella, la sermonna-t-il.

Elle eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint.

-Préfères-tu la robe bleue ou la robe noire? dit-elle en essayant de garder pour elle son agacement.

Elle avait bien une réplique à lui faire mais elle se retint. Edward n'avait jamais compris son humour, ni sa répartie sarcastique et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui ce soir. Elle ne voulait jamais se disputer mais parfois elle avait du mal à tenir sa langue et il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler à quel point son langage reflétait sa pauvre éducation.

-Je dirai toujours bleue et tu le sais, lui sourit-il tendrement.

Elle le lui rendit et entra dans l'immense dressing jouxtant leur chambre. Elle sélectionna parmi des centaines de dessous ceux qui iraient le mieux avec cette robe ainsi que des bas avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau de la douche et se déshabilla en attendant qu'elle soit à la bonne température.

-A quelle heure doit-on y être ?

-L'idéal serait de partir dans une heure, lui répondit-il.

-Tu viens me frotter le dos? demanda-t-elle de manière suggestive.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Elle soupira et entra dans l'immense douche à l'italienne. C'était bien la peine d'avoir un espace aussi grand pour finir toute seule dedans.

Elle se lava tranquillement, en une heure elle avait largement le temps de profiter de l'eau chaude et de se détendre un peu.

Elle avait passé la nuit et la journée à l'hôpital, obligée de faire une double garde parce que Kate avait appelé pour dire qu'elle était malade. Pour être honnête, elle se serait bien passée de cette soirée mais c'était important pour Edward. Et ce qui était important pour Edward l'était pour elle aussi. Elle rinça son shampoing et appliqua un peu de démêlant histoire de faciliter le domptage de sa chevelure une fois sortie.

Ce soir ils dînaient chez Esmée et Carlisle, les parents d'Edward. Carlisle était le directeur de l'hôpital dans lequel ils travaillaient tous les deux. Edward en tant que Chirurgien Cardiaque, elle, en tant qu'infirmière. Cette soirée était destinée à annoncer leurs fiançailles qui avaient eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Edward avait fait sa demande dans un grand restaurant de Seattle, il avait caché la bague dans un verre de champagne hors de prix et s'était mis à genoux devant tous les clients. Elle avait rougi furieusement, détestant être le centre d'attention et elle avait dit oui. Elle leva la main pour regarder l'énorme bague qui trônait désormais à son annulaire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi de prime abord mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle était magnifique.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une grande serviette moelleuse avant d'en mettre une autre dans ses cheveux pour commencer à les sécher.

Elle se maquilla légèrement. Depuis qu'elle était avec Edward elle avait fait des efforts car il aimait les soirées mondaines et les grands restaurants. Avant de le connaître, l'idée d'une soirée réussie pour elle c'était une bière bien fraîche en jogging devant un film à l'eau de rose.

Elle se mit en sous-vêtements avant de sécher ses cheveux. Elle essaya de se faire un brushing mais abandonna vite l'idée lorsque la brosse resta coincée dans sa crinière. Elle finit par les laisser sécher naturellement, de toute façon avec l'humidité de la ville ils finiraient quand même par boucler.

Elle enfila sa robe et sortit de la salle de bain. Edward était en train de mettre ses boutons de manchettes devant le grand miroir de leur chambre. Apparemment il s'était douché dans la chambre d'ami et quelque part ça la dérangeait qu'il ne soit pas venu la rejoindre.

-Un coup de main? demanda-t-elle sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de poser la question.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour elle ce soir, elle n'allait pas en faire non plus. Il la regarda d'un air mécontent mais elle ne lui donna la satisfaction de baisser les yeux. Elle s'approcha et l'aida à boutonner ses manches sans le lâcher du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Isabella ?

Elle finit par baisser les yeux et soupirer.

-Rien, je suis juste fatiguée.

-Je suis désolée, dit-il en levant la main pour caresser sa joue, mais on ne peut pas annuler.

-Je sais. Je vais me faire un café ça ira mieux.

Il la regarda sévèrement mais la laissa faire. Il détestait tout ce qui n'était pas sain. Il ne buvait pas, n'avait jamais fumé, consommait ses cinq fruits et légumes par jour et faisait de l'exercice régulièrement. Il ne mangeait jamais de mal-bouffe non plus, la seule chose qui était autorisée dans leur maison c'était le café. Il avait longtemps essayé de supprimer cette addiction qu'elle avait mais en vain. Elle reconnaissait que les changements alimentaires qu'elle avait faits depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble étaient bons pour sa santé mais le café était sacré. Elle pouvait faire tous les sacrifices qu'il lui demandait, surtout s'il s'agissait d'aller courir à cinq heures du matin avant ses douze heures de garde, elle avait même arrêté de fumer pour lui mais elle pourrait le quitter s'il lui enlevait le café.

Elle aurait bien été tentée par un Starbucks, quelque chose de bien gras et consistant avec un supplément caramel et chantilly mais elle dût se satisfaire de la poudre instantanée qu'elle avait dans la cuisine. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça du café tellement c'était insipide mais il ne voulait pas de cafetière chez lui. Et même si c'était aussi chez elle depuis plus d'un an maintenant, comme elle ne payait pas sa part, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être à la maison.

Edward et elle s'étaient rencontrés un an et demi plus tôt alors qu'elle sortait de l'école d'infirmière. Elle avait fait plusieurs de ses stages obligatoires dans l'hôpital de Carlisle, c'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait envoyé sa candidature lorsqu'un poste s'était libéré aux urgences pédiatriques. Au détour d'un couloir, elle était _littéralement _tombée sur lui et elle avait tout de suite été éblouie par ses grands yeux verts et sa chevelure en désordre. Tellement charmée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui parler, elle avait simplement bafouillé une excuse et s'était enfuie à toute vitesse.

Elle avait à peine vingt et un ans et quasiment aucune expérience avec les hommes. Il était un chirurgien accompli de dix ans son aîné et elle était complètement intimidée par son assurance et sa prestance.

Quelques jours plus tard il était venu lui rendre visite dans son service. Il l'avait invitée à dîner et six mois plus tard, le bail de son appartement ne fut pas renouvelé et il lui demanda d'emménager chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas partager les frais, l'appartement lui appartenait, ce n'était pas une location et, comme il le lui avait rappelé des dizaines de fois, il gagnait quatre fois plus qu'elle, il n'avait pas besoin de son argent.

Il n'avait pas compris lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu que c'était plus une question de principe que d'argent. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir et, plutôt que de se disputer, elle avait préféré capituler. A la place, elle faisait les courses et les repas lorsque son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Il lui avait donné une carte gold avec accès illimité à ses comptes bancaires mais, malgré l'insistance d'Edward, elle ne s'en était jamais servie.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient fiancés, pensa-t-elle en remuant machinalement son café chaud. Elle regarda l'heure sur le four et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la cuisine depuis dix minutes et ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce temps.

Elle fronça les sourcils et but son café en quatrième vitesse.

Une chose qu'Edward détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien les gens en retard.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et mit les bijoux qu'il avait sélectionnés pour elle. En dix huit mois de relation, il lui avait offert une large collection qu'elle ne mettait que lorsqu'il les sortait de leur boîte pour elle. Pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, il avait toujours eu très bon goût de ce côté-là mais simplement parce qu'elle n'y pensait pas, elle n'avait pas ce réflexe.

Encore une fois, il avait extrêmement bien choisi. C'était un ensemble de boucles, collier et bracelet en perles noires avec des reflets bleu nuit qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la robe qu'elle portait. Elle avait également une bague assortie mais il ne l'avait pas mise, sûrement pour mettre l'accent sur l'énorme diamant qu'elle avait au doigt.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu la bague la première fois, elle s'était demandé si elle réussirait à supporter le poids du bijou, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter.

Mais elle s'y habitua très vite, même si elle était soulagée de pouvoir l'enlever lorsqu'elle travaillait.

Il avait grimacé ce matin lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle ne la portait pas mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle passait sa vie à se laver les mains, mettre des gants en latex, les enlever, se relaver les mains et ainsi de suite. Et ce, seulement lorsqu'elle n'avait pas les mains dans du sang ou du vomi.

-Es-tu prête Isabella ?

Elle était exténuée et elle savait que ce qui n'avait de café que le nom qu'elle venait de boire ne la réveillerait pas ce soir mais elle lui répondit tout de même d'une voix douce:

-Je prends ma veste et mon sac, j'arrive.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Détestant les cernes qu'elle y vit, elle soupira avant d'aller prendre ses affaires et de le rejoindre.

xoxox

Edward fit tinter son verre avec le manche de sa petite cuillère et se leva en se raclant la gorge. A ses côtés, Isabella sursauta imperceptiblement, elle était en train de somnoler légèrement. Ce qu'elle pensait être une soirée plutôt tranquille avec les parents de son fiancé, était en réalité une énorme réunion de famille et d'amis proches. Elle ne se rappelait même plus le nom du cousin au deuxième degré assis à sa gauche ni qui était la femme en face d'elle. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls par intermittence et les conversations alentour ne l'aidaient malheureusement pas à se réveiller. Une fois debout, Edward reboutonna sa veste de costume d'un geste sûr et, lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle à manger des Cullen, commença son discours:

-Ma chère famille, mes chers amis, sourit-il en laissant son regard voyager sur les gens autour de la table, il y a quelques jours, Isabella m'a fait l'honneur de dire oui à ma demande de mariage.

Comme toujours avec Edward, c'était clair et concis, il ne s'emmêla pas dans des détails qu'il jugeait inutiles et il ne parla pas de sentiments non plus. Il était toujours très pudique sur ce qu'il ressentait et détestait parler pour ne rien dire. Il resta de marbre lorsque les cris d'extase et les félicitations fusèrent autour de la table. Isabella était rouge comme une tomate mais il ne le vit pas car pas une seule fois durant son annonce il ne l'avait regardée. Edward leva alors son verre pour porter un toast.

-A notre mariage cet été! finit-il par dire avant de se tourner vers ses parents qui s'étaient levés pour le féliciter.

Isabella fut la première surprise et faillit s'étouffer dans son verre. Cet été ? Ce n'était que dans quelques mois. Quatre pour être exact. Jamais ils n'auraient le temps de prévoir un mariage comme Edward le souhaitait en quatre mois !

Elle se contenterait bien sûr d'un aller-retour à Las Vegas si ça ne tenait qu'à elle et elle eut du mal à retenir son rire lorsqu'elle imagina Edward lui dire oui devant une mauvaise copie d'Elvis durant sa période gras du bide.

Non Végas n'était pas une option.

Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en organisation de mariage mais elle savait qu'en quatre mois c'était plus qu'un challenge. Surtout avec l'emploi du temps de leurs métiers respectifs. Mais elle se laissa porter par l'ambiance et sourit à tous ceux qui venaient la féliciter et admirer l'énorme diamant qu'elle portait à l'annulaire souhaitant secrètement qu'ils s'éblouissent avec et la laissent aller se coucher tranquille.

-Je suis trop contente que tu deviennes officiellement ma soeur ! hurla Alice en lui sautant dessus.

Isabella aimait bien Alice, la soeur d'Edward. Si on lui enlevait ce côté survolté qu'elle avait, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Alice détonnait dans cette famille de médecins. Elle enseignait dans une école maternelle et était passionnée par son métier. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné les vêtements de créateurs pour des tenues simples qui faisaient toujours envie à Isabella surtout lorsqu'elle était compressée dans sa robe comme ce soir après un repas copieux. Isabella lui enviait aussi ses tennis qui semblaient comme le paradis actuellement alors qu'elle venait de passer près de vingt quatre heures debout.

-Je suis contente aussi, lui répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle était réellement sincère et se surprit à sautiller en rythme avec sa belle-soeur.

-Hum hum, intervint Edward en lui jetant un regard sérieux pour lui signifier d'arrêter ses enfantillages.

-Oh laisse-la vivre un peu ! le recadra Alice en continuant à sauter, les bras autour de sa future belle-soeur.

Edward ne répondit pas mais Isabella savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrête si elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler toute la soirée. Elle n'avait pas se disputer ce soir, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour cela.

La soirée ne s'éternisa pas, c'était le bon côté des choses lorsqu'on dînait avec un groupe de médecins, soit ils étaient de garde soit ils le seraient le lendemain.

Le retour dans la voiture se fit en silence. Edward se concentra sur la route et Isabella regarda pensivement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus en rentrant chez eux, ni lorsqu'ils se préparèrent côte à côte pour aller se coucher, ni lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit.

Edward alluma sa lampe de chevet pour lire un énième journal médical, Isabella se tourna de son côté et s'endormit dès qu'elle posa la tête sur son oreiller.

xoxox

Deux mois plus tard, Isabella rentra chez elle en traînant les pieds. Il était huit heures du matin et elle venait de terminer sa garde de nuit qui avait été l'une des plus mouvementée depuis qu'elle travaillait au Seattle Grace hospital. Il y avait eu ce qui semblait être une intoxication alimentaire sévère dans un lycée privé du centre de Seattle et des centaines de parents avaient amené leurs enfants aux urgences au cours de la nuit. Il n'y avait rien eu de grave heureusement mais Isabella avait dû se doucher trois fois avant de faire partir l'odeur de vomi dans ses cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas eu une minute de répit de toute la nuit et elle ne pouvait presque plus tenir debout. Malheureusement pour elle, sa journée était loin d'être terminée. Elle avait rendez-vous vers midi pour un brunch avec Esmée, sa future belle-mère, et Alice avant d'aller essayer des robes de mariée.

Le mariage était dans deux mois à peine et elle était toujours très surprise de voir avec quelle facilité Esmée organisait cette journée. Isabella savait que les Cullen étaient très aisés et elle avait appris en les côtoyant que toute chose avait un prix mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ils étaient influents dans la haute société de Seattle. Ils avaient leurs entrées dans toute la ville et semblaient connaître toutes les bonnes personnes. Esmée leur avait trouvé une Église parfaite, une salle grandiose et un traiteur étoilé que les stars s'arrachaient apparemment.

Tout cela n'était que des détails pour Isabella qui semblait apprécier qu'Esmée et Alice prennent tout en main. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir sa robe mais là encore, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir le choix. Le connaissant, Edward avait dû donner les consignes à sa mère. Pas que ça dérangeait Isabella, elle était même soulagée parce qu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit Edward en déposant un petit baiser sur son front lorsqu'elle rentra enfin.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-La nuit a-t-elle été dure ?

Elle voulut lever les yeux au ciel, sa mine fatiguée et les cernes noires sous ses yeux auraient dû suffire à répondre à sa question, mais elle se retint. C'était le cas de plus en plus souvent cette envie qu'elle avait de rouler des yeux.

-Interminable, s'exclama-t-elle sans enthousiasme en mettant la bouilloire en marche.

Elle attrapa une tasse et mit quatre grosses cuillères de poudre de café. Elle s'était déjà arrêtée au Starbucks sur le trajet entre l'hôpital et l'appartement d'Edward mais si elle voulait tenir tout l'après-midi avec Esmée et Alice et enchaîner une autre garde ce soir, elle pouvait en boire un autre.

-Il y a eu un problème avec la cantine au Roosevelt High School et tous les enfants qui y ont mangé hier midi se sont retrouvés aux urgences cette nuit. Je ne te raconte pas la quantité de vomi, je n'avais jamais vu ça, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant avec sa tasse fumante.

Elle le vit grimacer et frissonner sûrement à l'image qu'elle lui avait mise dans la tête.

-Ce qui sera bien lorsqu'on sera marié, c'est que tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler, lui dit-il avant de se lever.

Il posa à nouveau un baiser sur son front.

-A ce soir, lança-t-il avant de prendre la porte.

Elle n'avait pas réagi à la réflexion qu'il avait faite à propos de son travail. Il n'était pas sérieux, si ?

Non, elle avait dû mal entendre ou mal comprendre, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il savait à quel point elle aimait son travail, jamais il ne lui demanderait une telle chose, pensa-t-elle rassurée. Elle était fatiguée et avait dû mal interpréter ses paroles.

Elle finit son café, mit son réveil et alla se coucher.

Comme d'habitude après douze heures de garde à l'hôpital, elle s'endormit sans aucune difficulté.

xoxox

Lorsque son réveil sonna un peu moins de quatre heures plus tard, elle fut très tentée de l'éteindre et de se rendormir mais c'était sans compter sur les coups que quelqu'un donnait à la porte d'entrée.

Elle se leva en grognant et tituba, pas encore tout à fait éveillée, pour aller ouvrir à la responsable du vacarme. Elle avait beau être à moitié endormie, elle savait que cela ne pouvait être qu'Alice et ne fut donc pas surprise de voir sa future belle-soeur en pleine forme lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-J'ai apporté des munitions, dit cette dernière en tendant à Isabella un double latte macchiato supplément chantilly.

-Mmmmmmm, marmonna Isabella en buvant la moitié de la boisson avant de finir d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Dure nuit ?

-Horrible, grimaça Isabella.

-Où est mon frère et son balai dans le cul ?

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et recracher sa gorgée de café par le nez.

-Putain Ali !

-Isabella, s'exclama alors Alice en prenant une voix grave pour imiter son frère, cela n'est pas une façon correcte de parler.

-Il est de garde aujourd'hui, répondit Isabella en s'essuyant le dessous du nez d'un revers de la manche.

-Vraiment Bella, j'aime mon frère de tout mon coeur mais je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, soupira finalement Alice en se jetant sur le canapé.

Elle se mit à l'aise et posa ses converses sur la table basse.

Edward aurait littéralement pété une durite mais Isabella lui sourit. Elle aimait qu'Alice l'appelle Bella, elle avait toujours préféré Bella à Isabella mais Edward détestait les surnoms et elle avait fini par s'habituer à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en entier.

-Je l'aime Ali, lui répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il avait ses défauts, c'était vrai mais qui n'en avait pas ? Il était exigeant et souvent obtu mais c'était ce qui faisait de lui l'un des chirurgiens les plus prometteurs de sa génération et Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela. Il était vrai qu'elle se serait bien passée des soirées mondaines et des galas de charité tous les week-ends mais c'était aussi ça être fiancée à Edward et si elle devait subir quelques soirées pour passer sa vie à ses côtés, elle le ferait sans trop rechigner. Cela venait avec le titre de Madame Cullen et c'était un sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour devenir sa femme.

-Tu viens samedi soir pour la remise de son prix sur son article à propos des coeurs hybrides ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix, rala Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme si une jeune femme célibataire aussi belle et intelligente que moi avait mieux à faire un samedi soir.

-Ton frère sera content que tu sois là, il est très fier de l'avancée médicale que son article a permis.

Et Isabella était très fière de lui également, grâce à ses recherches, des milliers de vies dans le monde seraient sauvées.

-J'ai essayé de lire son article mais c'est du mandarin pour moi, soupira Alice. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je n'espère même pas trouver un beau gosse pour un coup d'un soir à cette soirée qui sera sans nul doute remplie de vieux médecins croulants à la limite de l'AVC. Heureusement j'ai prévu un after, rit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à son amie.

-La chance… soupira alors Bella qui était déjà sûre de s'ennuyer tout autant qu'Alice à la seule exception qu'elle, elle rentrerait avec son beau gosse.

Et Edward était toujours très en forme lorsqu'il revenait d'une soirée organisée en son honneur.

-Si tu allais t'habiller, suggéra Alice alors que Bella terminait son café, ce sera plus présentable qu'en culotte et t-shirt dans les magasins où nous allons.

-Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas sélectionné les boutiques les plus chères de Seattle ? grimaça Bella en se frottant fermement les yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

-Tu sais que je ne te mentirai jamais Bella, ricanna Alice sous les grognements mécontents de son amie.

xoxox

Cinq heures, trois boutiques et toujours pas de robe de mariée plus tard, Bella s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et encore moins d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle reprenait sa garde dans moins de trois heures et chaque minute de sommeil était cruciale.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle se leva sans trop de difficultés. Les litres de café qu'elle avait consommés tout au long de la journée y étaient pour beaucoup.

Elle prit une douche rapide pour essayer d'enlever les traits de fatigue sur son visage et se prépara avant de partir pour douze heures de garde.

Edward n'était pas rentré encore et le fait que leurs plannings soient inversés commençait à lui peser. Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble et, même s'ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple à faire l'amour tous les jours, leur intimité lui manquait. Il lui tardait même d'être à ce week-end qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour profiter de lui au maximum.

Elle espérait que dimanche il resterait un peu plus longtemps au lit que d'habitude histoire de rattrapper le temps perdu.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, lui dit Kate alors qu'elle fermait son casier dans le vestiaire des infirmières.

-Je pensais à mes repos de ce week-end, soupira Bella en souriant à sa collègue et amie.

-Et qu'avez-vous prévu avec ce cher docteur/fiancé ?

-Une remise de prix samedi et j'espère rien du tout dimanche, sourit Bella en arquant les sourcils pour faire passer le message à son amie.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir un mec comme ça et pas lui sauter dessus à chaque occasion, soupira Kate. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher !

Bella sourit mais ne dit rien et Kate quitta la pièce pour prendre son poste. Elle n'avait jamais été obsédée par le sexe. Bien sûr elle aimait ça et prenait du plaisir avec Edward mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme vital dans une relation sérieuse. Et puis avec leurs métiers, ils étaient très souvent trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors non, elle ne sautait pas sur Edward chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, non seulement elle n'était pas une adolescente en chaleur mais en plus il détestait les marques d'affection en public.

Elle soupira en posant sa bague de fiançailles sur la tablette de son casier, quitta sa veste et ses chaussures et enfila sa blouse et ses crocs avant de fermer le cadenas à code.

La nuit fut beaucoup plus calme que la précédente et Bella put même finir de remplir et de ranger tous les dossiers des patients qu'elle avait eus la veille. Il s'était avéré que l'intoxication alimentaire était dûe à un non respect de la chaîne du froid de la part du restaurateur qui livrait les repas dans le lycée.

-Angela, dit Bella à la régulatrice qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone, c'est assez calme pour l'instant, je vais prendre un café dans la salle de pause si tu as besoin de moi.

-Essaie de dormir un peu, tu as une sale tête, lui sourit Angela.

-Merci, répondit Bella sarcastiquement avant de laisser son amie dont le téléphone sonnait déjà.

-Seattle Grace Hospital, entendit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les portes de la salle de pause.

-James je t'avais dit avant de partir de ne pas lui donner de sucreries après le goûter, soupira Victoria en essayant de garder son calme. Tu ne peux pas me faire une scène parce qu'il est plus de minuit et qu'elle ne dort toujours pas, je t'avais prévenu.

Bella lui lança un petit sourire auquel Victoria répondit. Cette dernière venait tout juste de divorcer de James et ils partageaient la garde de leur petite fille de cinq ans depuis quelques semaines à peine et visiblement, le temps d'adaptation pour James semblait compliqué.

-Non ce n'est pas un gremlins James, finit par s'agacer Victoria, c'est une enfant qui sait comment obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut de son père, la prochaine fois tu seras plus ferme. Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'y retourne. A demain James, dit-elle avant de raccrocher et de pousser un grognement de frustration.

-Ca va aller, essaya de la rassurer Bella, il va finir par s'y faire à force de pratique.

-Je sais, j'aimerais seulement qu'il ne s'entraîne pas sur ma fille, ricana-t-elle. Ou au moins qu'il écoute ce que je lui dis. Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur, quand il est avec sa nouvelle copine, elle a au moins le mérite de savoir ce qu'elle fait avec la petite. Comment tu vas toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Le mariage approche, je me rappelle que j'avais du mal à dormir moi !

-Après douze heures de garde, je dors toujours comme un bébé, aucun souci de ce côté-là pour moi, répondit-elle en se servant une tasse de café.

Il était insipide mais c'était toujours meilleur que ce truc en poudre infâme qu'elle avait chez Edward.

-Et Docteur Cullen ? Il commence à stresser ? James était une boule de nerf, j'aurais dû me douter que ça ne durerait pas, dit-elle pensive

Victoria avait passé une sale période durant leur divorce mais aujourd'hui elle était beaucoup mieux dans sa tête et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

-Notre planning est en décalage depuis une dizaine de jours, je peux pas te dire s'il est stressé, on ne fait que se croiser en ce moment.

-Bella, téléphone pour toi, les interrompit la voix d'Angela dans l'interphone de la salle de repos.

-A plus Victoria, sourit-elle avant de boire son café à toute vitesse et de sortir pour rejoindre Angela au bureau des entrées.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant elle, Angela était au téléphone et lui montra trois doigts pour lui signifier que son appel était en attente sur la ligne trois. Bella prit le combiné et appuya sur la ligne qui clignotait pour prendre l'appel.

-Bonsoir, ici Isabella Swan.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan, ici l'hôpital de Forks, je vous appelle car votre père vient d'être admis aux urgences, lui dit l'homme.

-Oh mon dieu! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Swan mais je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose à part qu'il vient d'être admis dans nos services, je ne suis pas médecin et, même si j'en savais plus, nous ne divulguons jamais d'informations personnelles par téléphone.

-Je comprends, dit-elle en essayant de se calmer, je suis infirmière, je connais les règles de confidentialité. C'est toujours difficile lorsque l'on se retrouve de l'autre côté de l'appel, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je comprends, lui répondit-il. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il semblait sincère. Sa voix était pleine de compassion et la façon qu'il avait de parler lui rappelait beaucoup Angela.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je serai là dès que possible.

-Très bien, je fais passer le message au personnel médical assigné à son cas. Au revoir mademoiselle.

-Merci, au revoir, raccrocha-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Angela qui avait mis toutes ses lignes en attente en entendant la conversation de Bella.

-Mon père vient d'être admis à l'hôpital de Forks, je n'en sais pas plus. Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Angela tourna le téléphone que Bella venait de raccrocher et composa un numéro avant de lui tendre le combiné:

-C'est le téléphone de la cadre de permanence.

Lorsque cette dernière répondit, Bella lui expliqua la situation et la responsable s'arrangea pour lui permettre de partir immédiatement en appelant une autre infirmière pour venir la remplacer.

-Merci Angela, souffla Bella une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Je dois attendre que ma remplaçante arrive et je pourrai partir.

-C'est normal Bella, lui sourit-elle gentiment, j'espère que tout ira bien. C'est plutôt calme, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans la salle de pause? Je t'appelle s'il y une urgence ou dès que ta remplaçante arrive.

-Merci Angela, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle était totalement sous le choc et elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos sans réfléchir. Elle espérait que Charlie n'avait rien de grave mais elle savait que si l'hôpital l'avait appelée ce n'était pas anodin. Elle fit les cents pas dans la pièce en attendant de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Elle espérait qu'aucune urgence ne se présente avant que sa remplaçante n'arrive car elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête au travail.

Elle n'était pas proche de Charlie, son père, cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus même s'ils n'habitaient qu'à trois heures de route l'un de l'autre. Lorsque ses parents s'étaient séparés, elle était partie vivre avec sa mère et passait tous ses étés à Forks avec son père. Puis elle avait grandi et les deux mois de vacances s'étaient transformés en deux semaines pour devenir quasi inexistantes à l'adolescence.

Ils se téléphonaient une fois par mois environ, Charlie n'était pas le genre de père à appeler tous les jours et elle n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir besoin qu'il le fasse. Leur relation lui allait parfaitement. Lorsqu'elle avait déménagé de Phoenix pour venir à l'école d'infirmière à Seattle, elle était allée le voir quelques jours mais, même s'ils se donnaient des nouvelles régulièrement, ils étaient comme deux étrangers ensemble. Elle savait qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité mais elle n'était pas la seule. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment après tout. Elle l'aimait bien sûr, il restait son père mais il ne l'avait pas élevée. A vrai dire, sa mère non plus ne l'avait pas élevée à proprement parlé. Sa grand-mère avait été celle qui s'était occupée d'elle, qui avait veillé à ce que le réfrigérateur soit rempli et la facture d'électricité payée jusqu'à sa mort lorsque Bella avait douze ans. Ensuite elle s'éleva toute seule tout en s'occupant de sa mère. Quelques fois elle lui en voulait de lui avoir volé son enfance et son innocence mais d'autres fois, elle la remerciait car grâce à elle, elle avait les pieds sur terre et le sens des responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de faire des erreurs dans sa jeunesse ni d'être insouciante.

-Bella, appela la voix d'Angela dans l'interphone, Jane vient d'arriver, tu peux y aller.

Bella soupira et regarda l'heure. Elle était là depuis plus de trente minutes à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que tout ce temps s'était écoulé.

Elle se sentit complètement désemparée mais prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'affoler. Elle paniquerait plus tard, là elle devait récupérer ses affaires, rentrer chez elle faire une valise et prendre la voiture pour Forks.

_Tout va bien se passer_, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la salle de repos pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

Elle ne prit pas de douche, elle eut peur de perdre à nouveau la notion du temps si elle se mettait à réfléchir. Elle récupéra ses affaires, sans oublier de remettre sa bague de fiançailles au doigt. Elle n'avait même pas annoncé la nouvelle à son père. Quel genre de fille était-elle ?

Elle soupira en fermant son manteau. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois Angela en passant devant son bureau puis sortit de l'hôpital et commença à courir jusque chez Edward. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle était contente qu'il l'oblige à aller faire du footing de façon régulière. Elle arriva très vite à l'appartement, monta les escaliers deux par deux et se retrouva devant la porte sans être essoufflée.

-Bella ? appela-t-il de la chambre alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Es-tu malade ?

-Non, je vais bien mais l'hôpital de Forks a appelé et mon père y a été admis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je dois partir, dit-elle en entrant dans leur chambre.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fini ta garde ?

Avait-il entendu un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Son père était à l'hôpital. Sa garde n'était pas importante !

-La cadre a appelé une remplaçante, expliqua-t-elle en sortant sa valise de sous le lit.

-Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle plissa les yeux en réponse. Ca ne se voyait pas ? Elle faisait sa valise !

-L'hôpital n'a rien voulu me dire sur son état, dit-elle en allant dans le dressing prendre quelques affaires.

Elle attrapa plusieurs jeans et des t-shirts qu'Edward détestait mais elle allait à Forks, c'était très loin des soirées mondaines. Elle prit tout de même une petite robe noire, c'était toujours utile lui avait dit un jour Alice.

-Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant Isabella, on est au beau milieu de la nuit ! la sermonna-t-il alors qu'elle enfournait ses affaires dans la valise sans même prendre la peine de les plier correctement.

-Comment ça ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Mon père est à l'hôpital Edward, bien sûr que je vais partir maintenant, je ne vais pas attendre.

_Et si elle arrivait trop tard ?_ pensa-t-elle.

-Isabella, essaya de la raisonner son fiancé, tu devrais attendre que jour se lève.

Edward ne travaillait pas aux urgences, il n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner en une toute petite heure. Elle tentait de ne pas imaginer le pire mais elle connaissait les risques. L'hôpital ne l'aurait jamais appelée si son père avait eu quelque chose de bénin. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été admis aux urgences pour un simple rhume.

-Edward, soupira-t-elle en s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour le regarder dans les yeux, le temps que j'arrive à Forks, ce sera le matin. J'aime à penser que si un jour on t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai été admise aux urgences, tu laisseras tout tomber pour me rejoindre.

-Bien sûr! s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis ton futur mari, bien sûr que je laisserai tout tomber ! Mais tu n'es même pas proche de ton père. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré !

-Et bien il est grand temps de changer ça! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain attenante.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle parlait du fait de se rapprocher de son père ou de le présenter à Edward. Peut-être y avait-il un peu des deux.

Elle prit son nécessaire de toilette qu'elle enfourna dans sa valise. Elle appuya un peu dessus pour pouvoir la fermer et finit par la poser au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absente, lui dit-elle en faisant le tour du lit pour l'embrasser. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus sur son état de santé.

-Je compte sur toi samedi soir Isabella, lui dit-il en la retenant pas le poignet.

-Samedi soir ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma remise de prix, il _faut _que tu sois là, répondit-il en insistant bien sur le verbe.

Elle se dégagea brusquement et le jaugea du regard.

Etait-il sérieux ? Elle ne voulait pas supposer le pire mais la vie de son père était peut-être en jeu et lui pensait à sa remise de prix ?

-Edward ce n'est que dans deux jours, je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état sera Charlie, je ne te promets rien, soupira-t-elle en prenant sa valise pour la faire rouler jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus.

Elle sortit de la pièce sous son regard choqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle lui tienne tête ainsi, en général elle capitulait assez vite lorsqu'il posait ses conditions.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était différent car il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. C'était à propos de Charlie et elle n'allait pas céder à Edward. Elle récupéra les clés de sa voiture dans le bol de l'entrée et referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

Elle prit l'ascenseur jusque dans le parking souterrain et chargea la valise dans son véhicule qui démarra au quart de tour. Elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait conduit, pensa-t-elle en sortant du parking pour se diriger vers l'autoroute qui menait à Port-Angeles. Lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle partait à pieds puisqu'elle n'était qu'à deux kilomètres de l'hôpital et lorsqu'elle était en repos, si elle était seule elle en profitait pour se reposer et si Edward était là, c'était lui qui conduisait quand ils devaient aller quelque part. Le quartier dans lequel ils habitaient possédait toutes les commodités à une distance raisonnable à pieds, que ce soit les courses ou la salle de sport.

Elle reprit très vite ses réflexes au volant, même si cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas conduit et s'engagea bientôt sur l'autoroute. Elle monta le son de la radio et baissa légèrement sa fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais dans l'habitacle et éviter de s'endormir au volant. Elle n'avait eu que très peu d'heures de sommeil ces derniers jours et, même si le stress de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Charlie la tenait parfaitement éveillée, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de s'assoupir. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'un accident était vite arrivé.

Trois heures plus tard elle se gara sur le parking désert de l'hôpital de Forks et s'empressa de descendre de sa voiture pour se précipiter aux urgences.

-Bonjour, dit-elle à la femme installée derrière le bureau d'accueil, je suis Isabella Swan, la fille de Charles Swan, on m'a dit qu'il avait été admis dans vos services.

La jeune fille devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Bella mais les couches de maquillage qu'elle portait et la façon bruyante dont elle mâchait son chewing-gum lui donnait au moins dix ans de plus.

La secrétaire la détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de s'adresser à sa collègue:

-Lauren, le Chef Swan est dans nos services ?

-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure mais il me semble qu'il est rentré chez lui maintenant.

Isabella fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai reçu un appel il y a quatre heures environ, sûrement vous n'appelez pas la famille s'il n'y a rien de…

-Une minute, la coupa la secrétaire en levant un doigt manucuré pour la faire taire, je regarde.

Elle pianota alors sur son ordinateur et ce qu'elle vit sembla corroborer la version de Lauren.

-C'est bien ça, il a signé une décharge il y deux heures environ et est rentré chez lui.

-Contre avis médical ? demanda alors Bella inquiète.

-C'est confidentiel, je suis désolée, lui dit la réceptionniste qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Bella soupira et sortit de l'hôpital le cerveau en ébullition. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et le seul qui allait pouvoir répondre à ses questions étaient sûrement en train de dormir paisiblement à l'heure qu'il était.

Mais comme c'était Forks, elle n'avait de toute façon aucun autre endroit où aller. Et ce serait totalement inconscient de reprendre la route maintenant alors que toute l'adrénaline venait de la quitter, ses yeux se fermaient quasiment tout seuls.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, se gara devant chez son père. Il lui sembla que quelque chose avait changé sur la maison mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle secoua la tête, prit ses affaires et alla frapper timidement à la porte d'entrée. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle alla pour frapper plus fort afin qu'il entende cette fois mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et son souffle se coupa en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Content de voir que tu te déplaces quand il y a une urgence, lui dit-il en ricanant.

Les mots mirent plusieurs secondes à s'enregistrer et Bella finit par s'offusquer:

-Pardon ?!

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? D'accord le gars était un canon mais sa première impression de lui n'était pas flatteuse, il lui était totalement antipathique.

-Quatre ans que tu n'as pas vu ton père, c'est bon à savoir que tu viens quand il y a une urgence, expliqua-t-il comme si elle était complètement demeurée.

-J'avais compris la première fois, _connard_, voulut-elle rajouter.

Il arqua un sourcil et lui sourit d'un air satisfait. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire.

-Où est mon père ? demanda-t-elle en forçant le passage pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Il dort.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Un accident.

-Quoi comme accident ?

-Il est tombé.

Elle tenta de garder son calme mais ce mec lui tapait sur le système.

-Ecoute... commença-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Jasper.

-Ecoute Jasper, je ne suis pas partie en plein milieu de ma garde pour me taper trois heures de route et jouer au jeu des vingts questions avec toi, essaya-t-elle de dire sans s'énerver. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu un appel des urgences me disant que Charlie y était admis et il semblerait que, malheureusement pour moi, tu sois la seule personne à pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé. Alors je te demande une dernière fois, Jasper, que s'est-il passé ?

Jasper la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugée ? Il prit une grande inspiration et lui expliqua:

-Charlie était en train d'accrocher une banderole pour la décoration du mariage et il est tombé de l'échelle. Il n'a rien de grave, juste le poignet foulé et une bosse à la tête. Les médecins de Forks voient tellement peu d'action qu'ils voulaient le garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin. J'ai proposé de rester avec lui cette nuit vu que Sue est à Seattle avec sa fille jusqu'au mariage. Et j'espérais secrètement que tu viendrais après mon appel.

Bella se détendit tout à coup, totalement soulagée de savoir que son père n'avait rien du tout. Elle alla dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

-Attends une minute, réalisa-t-elle soudain, c'est TOI qui m'a appelée ? Tu savais qu'il n'avait rien de grave et tu m'as appelée au milieu d'une garde pour me faire venir jusqu'ici en pleine nuit ?!

Il eut le mérite d'avoir l'air coupable. Elle voulait être énervée et lui hurler dessus mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

-Il voulait tellement que tu viennes au mariage mais il n'a jamais reçu de réponse à son invitation, tenta d'expliquer Jasper.

-Le mariage ? demanda-t-elle en forçant les sourcils. Quel mariage ?

-Celui de Charlie et Sue bien sûr !

-Charlie se marie ? Mais quand ? demanda-t-elle en ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il racontait.

Jasper tombait des nues. Il avait, en temps que témoin, personnellement posté toutes les invitations pour le mariage de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père à bien des égards et il savait que parmi les dizaines postées ce jour-là il y avait celle destinée à Isabella.

-Il se marie samedi, j'ai moi-même posté les invitations et je suis certain que la tienne s'y trouvait.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle en baillant en même temps. Je ne savais pas… Oh mon dieu, réalisa-t-elle soudain complètement affolée, que doit penser Charlie ?

Peut-être avait-il été trop dur dans son jugement. Elle avait sincèrement l'air concerné de ce que son silence involontaire avait fait à Charlie alors qu'il était, jusqu'à présent, persuadé qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas répondre à l'invitation.

-Il n'est pas obligé de savoir, suggéra-t-il en se surprenant lui-même, on peut lui dire que tu voulais lui faire la surprise.

-De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi antipathique qu'elle le pensait. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Pas pour toi, se reprit-il. Pour Charlie. Je suis son témoin, je veux que cette journée soit vraiment spéciale et il sera content que tu sois là, il n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi.

-Merci, dit-elle difficilement parce que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

L'instant d'après, elle était profondément endormie. Un des avantages qu'il y avait dans son métier était qu'elle pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand et dans n'importe quelle position.

Jasper l'observa quelques minutes. Elle s'était assoupie assise sur le canapé, la tête sur le côté dans un angle qui ne semblait pas du tout confortable. Les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis et la ligne d'inquiétude qui lui barrait le front depuis qu'elle était arrivée avait complètement disparue. Il se surprit à sourire tendrement en regardant la jeune fille puis secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva du canapé sans effort. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et cala la tête au creux de son cou dans son sommeil. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau et il fut parcouru de frissons qui le stoppèrent dans son avancée. Il baissa la tête pour regarder ce petit bout de femme qui lui procurait des sensations qu'il avait du mal à définir. Il se surprit à sourire de nouveau et quelque chose se contracta dans son bas-ventre. Il était censé la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Charlie toutes ces années mais lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur son visage de porcelaine en forme de coeur, ses longs cils et cette bouche charnue, il avait du mal à se rappeler pourquoi. Il était dans la merde et il le savait, pensa-t-il avant de monter les escaliers, l'ange endormie dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit de son ancienne chambre et la recouvrit de la couette avant d'aller chercher sa valise dans la voiture. Lorsqu'il remonta pour mettre ses affaires à côté du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de passer le revers de ses doigts sur son visage serein et, lorsqu'elle soupira, il s'enfuit de la pièce en courant comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

xoxox

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir (et de nuits blanches) à écrire cette fiction surtout les deux derniers chapitres qui m'empêchaient de dormir !**

**J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis :)**

**Je vous poste le prochain dès qu'il est corrigé!**

**A bientôt, bonne semaine^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir !**

**J'aimerais vous dire merci pour l'accueil que j'ai reçu sur cette histoire, j'ai vraiment aimé lire vos commentaires ! Normalement j'ai répondu aux inscrites, celles qui ne le sont pas, n'hésitez pas à ouvrir un compte ça me permet de vous répondre !**

**Je crois que vous avez été unanimes sur Edward, personne ne l'aime mais en même temps c'était carrément le but! Et il ne va pas vous plaire non plus dans ce chapitre mdr mais c'est pas le but non plus alors...**

**Je vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Je vous retrouve en bas^^**

* * *

**Retour aux sources**

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain en fin de matinée, elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre où elle était exactement. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans cette chambre ces dix dernières années mais rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Et quelque part ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Charlie n'avait pas transformé cette pièce en bureau ou salle de gym ou encore en chambre d'ami ?

Elle ne se rappelait cependant pas comment elle était montée jusque dans la chambre. Il lui semblait s'être endormie sur le canapé mais elle était contente d'y être parvenue ne serait-ce que pour les courbatures qu'elle aurait eues sans aucun doute.

Elle s'étira et se leva lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone bipper légèrement. Le bruit était comme étouffé et elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait enfoui au fond de sa valise la veille au soir. Elle l'ouvrit donc et récupéra son téléphone pour voir des dizaines d'appels et de messages manqués, tous provenant d'Edward. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir appelé en arrivant à Forks mais elle devait avouer qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu émotionnellement, son futur mari n'avait pas été une priorité.

Elle lut les messages en diagonale et décida de l'appeler directement pour apaiser ses inquiétudes.

-Isabella, répondit-il vraisemblablement en colère, ce serait bien que tu répondes au téléphone lorsque je t'appelle.

-Je suis désolée Edward, lorsque j'ai appris que Charlie allait bien, je suis littéralement tombée de fatigue, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Bien, quand rentres-tu ?

-Probablement dimanche soir, commença-t-elle mais il la coupa.

-Tu viens de dire qu'il allait bien Isabella, j'ai besoin de toi demain.

-Edward, essaya-t-elle d'en placer une, mon père se marie demain, je dois être là, lui aussi à besoin de moi.

-Pas autant que moi Isabella, lui dit-il. C'est important pour moi et tu le sais.

Son ton était strict et d'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas répondu mais là elle venait de se lever après seulement quelques heures de sommeil et elle était irritable.

-Le mariage de mon père est important _pour moi_ Edward, je rentrerai dimanche soir.

Elle lui fit ainsi comprendre que sa décision était sans appel.

-Bien, je vois où sont tes priorités, répondit-il sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Bella resta la bouche grande ouverte quelques minutes en regardant son téléphone pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'il lui avait bien raccroché au nez.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça et qu'il mettait fin à la discussion sans essayer de la comprendre ou au moins de trouver un terrain d'entente qui leur convienne à tous les deux.

Elle essaya de tourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. D'accord cette remise de prix était importante, elle le savait, c'était en quelque sorte l'aboutissement de plusieurs années de travail acharné mais le mariage de son père était également un événement important. Personne à part Edward ne se rendrait compte de son absence à cette soirée mais ici, à Forks, tout le monde remarquerait que la propre fille du marié n'était nulle part en vue.

Elle soupira et envoya un message à Edward pour essayer d'apaiser les choses. Elle ne voyait pas à quel moment cette histoire était de sa faute mais elle n'aimait pas qu'ils soient fâchés.

Bella posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, prit quelques affaires de rechange avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et finir de se réveiller complètement.

-Je ne sais pas Jasper, tu crois qu'elle voudra ? entendit-elle Charlie demander à Jasper alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain un peu plus fraîche qu'au réveil.

-Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne lui demandes pas vieil homme.

Bella ne connaissait pas Jasper mais elle était capable de déceler l'affection qu'il y avait dans ses paroles quand il s'adressait au "vieil homme".

-Me demander quoi ? dit-elle en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Elle vit le visage de son père s'empourprer et ne put que sourire devant ce trait assez gênant qu'elle partageait avec lui.

-Si tu voulais bien m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Oh, s'exclama Isabella, ooooh !

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement à son tour et se retrouva muette, incapable de lui dire qu'elle serait très heureuse de le faire.

-C'est un tout petit mariage, ajouta Charlie pour essayer de la convaincre pensant qu'elle allait dire non, juste une cinquantaine de personnes, des amis d'enfance que tu connais déjà et…

-J'en serais très honorée Charlie, finit-elle par dire en lui souriant tendrement.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et lui sourit en retour.

-Bon dieu j'ai l'impression de voir deux inaptes émotionnels, soupira Jasper en regardant le père et la fille aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Allez faites-vous un câlin qu'on n'en parle plus !

Bella et Charlie s'observèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement puis Charlie se leva et prit sa fille dans les bras pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir sur son visage, elle entendit l'émotion dans ses paroles et sa gorge se serra.

-C'est bon de te revoir, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'odeur de son père pourtant si étrangère lui sembla tellement familière. Il sentait la forêt juste après la pluie, cette humidité dans l'air juste après une averse en plein milieu du printemps. Il sentait la maison et l'enfance et à cet instant, elle comprit à quel point son père lui avait manqué.

Jasper finit par se racler la gorge et le père et la fille se décollèrent maladroitement, surpris de s'être laissés aller aussi longtemps.

Charlie baissa les yeux sur le sol et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, et Bella sourit en remarquant qu'ils commençaient à grisonner au niveau de ses tempes.

-Bella, je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui mais Jasper a promis de te tenir compagnie.

-Oh, rougit-elle, je peux m'occuper toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Il avait fini par être gentil avec elle hier soir mais elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il continuerait dans cette lancée toute une journée. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus imposer sa présence s'il avait autre chose à faire.

-Pas de problème pour moi, se surprit à dire Jasper, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire autre chose…

-Non! s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme avant de se reprendre, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu as sûrement mieux à faire de ta journée, je peux m'occuper toute seule.

-C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire pour préparer le mariage de demain mais je ne suis pas contre un coup de main, sourit-il finalement.

Et ce sourire sembla éblouir Bella qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de se remettre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il était plus prononcé d'un côté que de l'autre de sa bouche ou si c'était cette fossette qu'il avait dans le creux de la joue mais quelque chose se contracta dans son bas ventre et son coeur sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

-Bien les jeunes, rit Charlie en tapant dans le dos de Jasper qui grimaça et secoua la tête, je vous vois ce soir, je ramènerai chinois pour le dîner !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se refermait tandis que Bella et Jasper n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Elle finit par se racler la gorge mais, n'étant pas certaine de sa voix, préféra ne pas parler et se dirigea plutôt vers la machine à café.

Une chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Charlie c'était bien la passion du café et elle salivait déjà rien qu'à entendre les grains se moudre à l'intérieur de la machine.

-Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, annonça Jasper qui était assis à table derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas une question alors Bella resta silencieuse. Elle leva la tête vers l'étage lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner et soupira en pensant être discrète mais Jasper l'entendit:

-Tu ne vas pas répondre ?

-Pas que ce soit tes affaires, dit-elle un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais non, se radoucit-elle, je ne supporterai pas une deuxième dispute avant d'avoir bu un café.

_Ou même deux_, pensa-t-elle.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'énorme caillou à ton annulaire ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle regarda l'énorme diamant à son annulaire gauche et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait au doigt, elle voulait le cacher, l'enfouir quelque part bien profondément pour ne pas qu'il le voie. Elle agrippa alors le plan de travail de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches.

-Pardon, dit-il finalement comprenant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Est-ce que Charlie sait ?

Elle se tourna finalement pour le regarder dans les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Le café termina de couler et elle le prit avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Tu devrais lui dire très vite, conseilla-t-il en voyant la panique dans ses yeux.

Pensait-elle qu'il allait tout balancer à Charlie ? se demanda-t-il. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas dû faire une très bonne impression sur elle cette nuit et se promit de changer cela aujourd'hui.

-Il n'est peut-être pas très observateur niveau bijoux mais c'est plutôt un gros caillou que tu as là, sourit-il d'une façon qui se voulait bienveillante.

Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, tout ce qu'elle vit fut de la moquerie et elle mit sa main sous la table, mal à l'aise, pour qu'il arrête de parler de sa bague.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna de nouveau, elle avait quasiment fini son café et décida de le terminer en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir répondre avant qu'Edward ne tombe sur la messagerie ce qui l'énerverait encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà. Elle posa sa tasse dans l'évier et, sans un mot pour Jasper monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-Allo ? répondit-elle à peine essoufflée sans prendre le temps de regarder le numéro de l'appelant.

-Pourquoi mon frère est en train de faire un caprice comme un gosse de quatre ans dans un supermarché ?

-Salut Ali, soupira Bella à la fois déçue et soulagée que ce ne soit pas Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il n'arrête pas de me harceler au téléphone depuis ce matin pour que, je cite, "t'aide à retrouver la raison" et "rentrer tout de suite à la maison".

-Désolée pour ça Ali, s'excusa Bella.

-Tu l'as enfin quitté ?! demanda-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu penses à une chose pareille ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend alors ? Il chie littéralement dans son froc là !

-J'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital de Forks pendant ma garde hier me disant que mon père avait été admis aux urgences. Je suis partie dès que j'ai pu me libérer et quand je suis arrivée ici, il y avait eu un malentendu, expliqua-t-elle sans parler de l'implication de Jasper, et mon père allait bien, juste un poignet foulé.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi Eddie réagit comme si on lui avait confisqué son jouet préféré.

-C'est parce que je lui ai dit que je ne rentrerais que dimanche car demain mon père se marie. Je n'ai jamais reçu l'invitation.

-Oh ! comprit-elle enfin, c'est à propos de cette remise de prix n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement, souris-je.

Alice connaissait bien son frère, comme toujours elle avait cerné le problème en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

-On lui a _vraiment _confisqué son jouet préféré alors !

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon frère a toujours aimé briller en société et avoir une jeune femme magnifique à son bras lors d'une remise de prix fait toujours son effet. D'autant plus si la demoiselle en question affiche un diamant de cent mille dollars à son annulaire, expliqua Alice.

-Cent mil…

La somme était tellement exorbitante que Bella avait du mal à la dire sans s'étouffer.

-Tu déconnes Ali ? demanda-t-elle à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

-Oh seigneur, se moqua alors son amie, je donnerais au moins la moitié de cette somme pour voir ta tête en ce moment ! Non ! Oublie ça ! Je donnerais le double !

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Alice, gronda alors Bella en essayant de toutes ses forces de rester calme.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Bella, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Bella ?

-Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu.

-Bella calme-toi.

-Ali, couina-t-elle au désespoir. Je ne peux pas porter cent mi… cent mil… cent m… PUTAIN ALI JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS À LE DIRE !

-Je vois ça ma belle, il faut que tu te calmes, ce n'est qu'une bague et crois-moi vu les moyens de mon frère, elle aurait pu faire le triple sans problème, calme-toi.

-Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment ça, Ali.

-Essaie de caler ta respiration sur la mienne, iiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnspire, eeeeeeeeeexxxxxxpire, c'est bien, dit-elle avant de recommencer.

Et au bout de quelques minutes, Bella avait retrouvé son calme.

-Je ne peux pas porter cette bague à Forks, dit subitement Bella. C'est plus que le budget annuel de la ville ! Tu imagines tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec cet somme ici ?

-Bella, tenta de la raisonner Alice, le prix n'est pas marqué dessus, personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

-Moi je le sais! Ali, je crois qu'elle a triplé de volume depuis tout à l'heure, s'affola de nouveau Bella en regardant la bague a son doigt.

-C'est un effet d'optique Bella, elle est comme ce matin.

-Elle est ENORME ! chuchota-t-elle en panique.

-Elle est comme ce matin, ni plus petite ni plus grosse.

-Je ne peux pas la porter ici Ali.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter si Edward n'est pas là, lui conseilla finalement Alice, mais ne l'oublie pas quand tu reviens, la ville pourrait la vendre pour réparer les infrastructures, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Je la laissais dans mon casier au travail tu te rends compte ! s'exclama alors Bella.

-Y a pas une serrure ou quelque chose ?

-Si un cadenas avec un code mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai jamais compris comment changer le code. Oh mon dieu Alice j'avais cent mi…

-Arrête de te faire du mal à essayer de le dire tu me donnes le tournis.

-Désolée c'est juste que j'aurais pu me la faire voler je ne sais pas combien de fois, réalisa alors Bella.

-Attends une minute, c'est quoi le code de ton cadenas ?

-C'est quatre zéros.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Alice à son tour.

-Ah tu vois ! Tu te rends compte ? Je crois que je vais jamais oser la porter Alice, lui confia-t-elle alors.

-Bella, il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard à l'école mais je t'appelle ce soir et on en reparle d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, merci Ali. A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Alice avait à peine raccroché le téléphone que Bella avait déjà mis la bague dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit plusieurs fois pour la regarder puis referma toujours brusquement le tiroir. Chaque fois elle avait l'impression que le diamant avait grossi un peu plus.

Elle répéta son manège jusqu'à être interrompue par Jasper qui frappa à la porte de sa chambre:

-Je dois aller installer les tables et les chaises pour demain et finir la déco vu que Charlie ne pourra pas le faire avec son poignet foulé, est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ou rester là ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

Il avait envie qu'elle vienne, il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un connard insensible comme il avait paru la veille. Mais si elle voulait rester là, il n'allait pas non plus imposer sa présence. Si elle s'arrêtait à sa première impression, ce n'était pas son problème, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

La porte s'entrouvrit alors sur la jeune fille, les yeux un peu plus écarquillés qu'habituellement et une jolie coloration rosée sur ses joues.

-Je vais venir t'aider, souffla-t-elle comme si elle était hors d'haleine.

-Je t'attends en bas, sourit-il en passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux.

xoxox

-Tu voudras bien me faire passer la banderole quand je serai là-haut s'il te plaît Isabella ? demanda Jasper avant de monter sur l'escabeau.

-Bella, sourit-elle plus détendue que toute à l'heure.

-S'il te plaît Bella, répéta-t-il heureux qu'elle l'autorise à utiliser son surnom.

Ils avaient installé les chaises et les tables ensemble dans un silence confortable et là, ils allaient s'attaquer à la décoration de la salle.

-Comment as-tu connu mon père ? demanda-t-elle et elle vit Jasper suspendre son mouvement à la question.

Son regard s'assombrit, ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne former qu'une mince ligne et son visage sembla s'affaisser.

-Charlie ne t'a jamais rien dit ?

Elle vit qu'il était étonné qu'elle ne sache pas déjà mais vu l'expression de son visage, ce n'était pas un étonnement très joyeux. Il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules tout à coup.

-Non, il est toujours très discret sur sa vie alors celle des autres, plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'elle le vit grimacer. Ca ne me regarde pas, laisse tomber, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en finissant d'accrocher la décoration.

Il descendit de l'escabeau et lui fit face:

-Ce n'est pas une période de ma vie dont j'aime me rappeler.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, s'excusa-t-elle, je voulais juste faire la conversation.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire sincère et sortit une nouvelle banderole à accrocher.

Il déplaça son escabeau et monta pour mettre la décoration qu'elle lui tendit en place.

-Charlie m'a dit que tu étais infirmière aux urgence pédiatriques ?

Il posa la question même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait à peu près tout d'elle. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec Charlie, il la connaissait bien, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant la veille.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, le taquina-t-elle, puisque tu as téléphoné à mon service hier.

-Pour ma défense, j'ai essayé ton portable en premier.

-On ne capte rien du tout dans les vestiaires.

Il descendit de nouveau de l'échelle et la déplaça ailleurs avant de remonter pour accrocher la nouvelle guirlande que tenait Bella.

-C'est pas trop dur ?

-Quelle partie ? sourit-elle en repensant à une conversation similaire qu'elle avait eu avec Edward au tout début de leur relation.

Il s'était inquiété du rythme de travail et des horaires en décalé.

-De ne voir que des enfants malades ou blessés toute la journée ?

Elle soupira, Edward ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses patients.

-Même si c'est la partie la plus compliquée du travail, je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. Voir la gratitude dans les yeux de mes patients, certains nous prennent même pour des supers-héros, sourit-elle au souvenir qu'elle avait de certains de ces petits anges. Et ce que j'aime en travaillant auprès des enfants c'est que tu as ce que tu vois, il n'y a pas de faux-semblant, pas de mensonge et encore moins d'hypocrisie.

Son regard s'illuminait lorsqu'elle parlait de son travail et il faillit rater un barreau en descendant. Elle était tellement belle avec cette passion qui l'animait et faisait briller ses yeux.

-Et même quand je passe la nuit les mains dans le vomi et qu'à la fin du mois la paye est minable, tous ces moments privilégiés en valent la peine.

Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Edward la veille, qu'après le mariage, elle n'aurait pas besoin de travailler. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler et elle s'était persuadée qu'elle avait réellement mal compris ses paroles. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et en parlant de son expérience en tant qu'infirmière pédiatrique, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de quitter son emploi était gratifiant et important pour elle.

-Tu es partie bien loin, plaisanta-t-il en secouant sa main devant les yeux de Bella pour capter son attention.

-Désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête embarrassée, je réfléchissais à quelque chose de pas important.

Elle leva alors la tête et réalisa qu'ils venaient machinalement de finir d'accrocher toute la décoration.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle en regardant ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Il restait encore le couvert à mettre mais la décoration, bien que simple, était parfaite.

-Oui, magnifique, soupira alors Jasper en ne parlant absolument pas de la décoration mais plutôt de la jeune fille brune à ses côtés.

Il la vit rougir un peu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il parlait d'elle mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le lui faire avouer.

-Piiiiiiiizzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Bella sursauta lorsque quelqu'un hurla en entrant dans la salle de mariage. Elle se tourna alors vers la source du vacarme et passa une main là où battait son coeur comme pour l'empêcher de bondir à travers sa poitrine.

-Oups, pardon Jazz, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas seul, dit le nouveau venu en remuant ses sourcils de haut en bas.

Bella fronça les siens, ce gars lui disait quelque chose, elle le connaissait mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait vu.

-Pas de problème mec, répondit Jasper en allant lui donner une accolade virile avant de se tourner vers Bella, je te présente Em…

-Emmett ?! demanda-t-elle étonnée en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Emmett McCarty ?

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible !

-Bella Swan ? réalisa-t-il en la regardant de plus près. Bon dieu tu n'as pas grandi !

-Toi par contre, tu es tombé dans un shaker de protéine à l'adolescence, rit-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

Emmett et Bella s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Jasper.

-Il parait pas comme ça, lui chuchota Emmett de façon à ce que Jasper entende tout de même, mais il est super intelligent comme gars.

Et les deux explosèrent de rire sous la gêne visible de Jasper qui venait de réaliser à quel point sa question était idiote.

-Cette fille a été mon premier amour Jazz, difficile de l'oublier.

Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Bella et souriait à son ami d'un air triomphant. Cette dernière était devenue toute rouge et Jasper se surprit à regarder la couleur s'étendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et se demanda jusqu'où le rougissement pouvait bien aller, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emmett. Jasper secoua la tête pour se reprendre et réalisa ce que venait de lui révéler son ami d'enfance.

-Comment ça ton premier amour ?

-Tu te rappelles cet été-là après... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre ne sachant pas si Bella connaissait l'histoire de son ami, on devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, tu étais parti pour l'été et Bella est venue visiter Charlie ?

Lorsque Jasper acquiesça il poursuivit:

-Juste après ton départ le Chef m'a chopé en train d'entrer par effraction à la piscine municipale en dehors des heures d'ouverture et m'a donné des travaux d'intérêt général en guise de punition. Ca consistait principalement à tondre sa pelouse et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Bella, sourit-il en la ramenant vers lui d'un geste brusque qui la déséquilibra un peu mais il la tenait tellement fort qu'elle ne tomba pas. C'était mon premier baiser, dit-il d'un air rêveur. J'ai mis des mois à me remettre de ton départ Belly.

Il la regarda en feignant la tristesse et lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la rassurer sur ses intentions actuelles qui n'avaient rien de déplacées. Il avait seulement vu le regard alangui de Jasper et voulait juste s'amuser à le provoquer un peu.

-C'était également mon premier baiser, dit-elle en se prenant au jeu sans réellement comprendre quelles étaient les règles. J'ai tout de suite remarqué ce petit garçon chétif qui avait du mal à pousser la tondeuse lorsque le terrain n'était pas en descente.

-Hey! J'ai eu une puberté tardive, se défendit-il, toi par contre, tu n'as pas pris un centimètre depuis !

-Non, mais j'ai embrassé plein d'autres gars! plaisanta-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire taquin.

Jasper était à deux doigts d'intervenir mais se retint. De quel droit aurait-il eu quelque chose à dire à ça ? Il remarqua alors un détail -pas si petit que ça- qui le troubla: Bella ne portait plus sa bague de fiançailles au doigt mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'Emmett enchaînait:

-Moi aussi Belly, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Si on s'embrassait à nouveau histoire de comparer nos progrès ?

-Emmett, interrompit Jasper avant que Bella n'ait le temps de répondre, garde ta langue dans ta bouche, j'ai pas envie de voir ça !

-Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison ? le taquina alors Emmett en le défiant du regard.

Bella se mit à rire sans comprendre ce qui arrivait aux deux garçons mais ils semblaient tellement proches que ce n'était pas étonnant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre.

-Emmett, grogna Jasper pour bien lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber.

-Tu avais pas amené une pizza ? demanda alors Bella pour changer de sujet lorsqu'elle vit Jasper se crisper.

Etait-il en colère ? Elle ne comprenait pas et, comme son estomac choisit ce moment pour se manifester bruyamment, ses interrogations furent reléguées au second plan. Les garçons ricanèrent en l'entendant et tous les trois s'installèrent sur une table pour partager la pizza et la discussion resta légère jusqu'au départ d'Emmett.

-J'ai du mal à me dire que le petit garçon timide avec la peau sur les os est devenu aussi impressionnant! s'exclama Bella une fois Emmett parti.

-Emmett était peut-être un gringalet à l'époque, intervint Jasper en mettant une nappe sur la table d'honneur, mais il n'a jamais eu une once de timidité en lui !

Bella partit dans un éclat de rire, lâchant le fer à repasser qu'elle utilisait pour faire en sorte que les nappes n'aient pas de plis.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non je me souviens juste de la façon dont il a presque fallu que je lui viole la bouche pour qu'il m'embrasse enfin ! Mon dieu, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant, quelle honte !

-Ce n'est jamais honteux d'aller chercher ce que tu désires, décida-t-il de dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fut tellement happée par son regard brûlant qu'elle arrêta tout mouvement. Son rire s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Crois-moi, quand tu as treize ans et aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire, c'est la honte, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix rauque qui sembla se répercuter directement dans le bas ventre de Jasper.

Il déglutit difficilement et se retint de fermer les yeux pour gémir. Il finit par secouer la tête pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, c'était la fille de Charlie et elle était fiancée, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle, il eut du mal à se rappeler de son prénom et encore moins de ses nouvelles résolutions.

Il fit deux pas vers elle, il semblait sûr de lui alors qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il se retrouva alors très -trop- près et son odeur envahit ses sens. Il leva la main pour caler une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, délicatement, comme si le moindre geste brusque allait briser ce moment suspendu. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et s'autorisa alors à fermer les yeux. Il inspira profondément et profita de ce doux parfum qui avait un goût de fruit défendu.

-On… hum... devrait mettre le couvert, bégaya-t-elle et, lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux elle avait déjà disparu dans l'autre pièce.

Jasper soupira et se donna une claque mentale.

xoxox

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée de façon embarrassante, pensa Bella sous le jet de la douche. Elle avait senti le malaise de Jasper qui l'avait à peine regardée dans les yeux après l'épisode de la mèche de cheveux et son inconfort avait nourri le sien au fil des heures.

Elle soupira en éteignant le robinet et attrapa la serviette pour se sécher lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange. Elle grogna en tentant de sécher ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant d'enrouler la serviette sous ses bras. Elle passa d'abord la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et par _personne_, elle voulait dire Jasper puisque Charlie n'était pas encore rentré.

Satisfaite de voir qu'elle était seule, elle sortit et piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

-Hey Ali! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant le haut-parleur pour pouvoir s'habiller en même temps.

-Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin Bella.

Elle opta pour un débardeur et un pantalon de yoga comme ils n'avaient pas prévu de ressortir ce soir.

-J'ai passé ma journée à décorer la salle pour le mariage de demain et j'ai revu le premier gars que j'aie jamais embrassé ! rit-elle en se rappelant d'Emmett.

-Noooon! Et ? La flamme s'est-elle rallumée ? taquina Alice.

-Haha non, y avait pas vraiment de flamme à rallumer de toute façon. Mais j'ai été impressionnée de ses changements Ali, le gars est énorme! Dans le genre colossal ! Sa main fait ma tête alors qu'il était plus petit et plus maigre que moi à l'époque !

-Mhum arrête Bella, tu sais comment je les aime !

-Je sais et Emmett est carrément ton genre !

Alice aimait les gars qui la faisaient disparaître dans leur étreinte. C'était pas très difficile vu comment elle était minuscule mais plus ils étaient balaises, plus ils avaient leur chance avec elle.

-Il est célibataire ? demanda-t-elle limite en gémissant.

-Aucune idée, mais y a pas genre une règle tacite qui interdit à une fille de sortir avec un ex de son amie ou quelque chose comme ça, plaisanta Bella.

-Je suis presque sûre qu'il y a une date de péremption ou un truc du genre…

-Prescription tu veux dire, éclata-t-elle de rire.

Bella savait que son amie était en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Péremption, prescription, on s'en fout, c'est pas comme si j'allais me marier avec le gars ! Si c'est juste pour un coup au bout de cinq ans ça compte plus que c'est ton ex !

Toutes les deux se mirent à rire puis le silence se fit durant quelques secondes avant que Bella ne demande beaucoup plus sérieusement cette fois:

-Des nouvelles de ton frère ?

Elle voulait savoir autant qu'elle craignait la réponse. Elle entendit Alice soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone et elle sut tout de suite que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler de la journée, j'ai fini par éteindre mon téléphone. Ecoute Bella, je vais le prendre en main demain, ne te tracasse pas pour lui et profite de ta journée avec ton père.

-Tu crois que je devrais essayer de l'appeler ?

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il te réponde ma belle, lui dit-elle d'un ton désolé. Mon frère est une tête de mule et il a décidé qu'il était fâché contre toi car tu lui as dit non pour la première fois depuis le début de votre relation.

-Tu me fais passer pour une femme sans caractère qui dit oui à tout, remarqua Bella.

-Et c'est pas le cas ?

-C'est pas parce que je n'aime pas le conflit que je dis amen à tout ce qu'il veut, s'indigna Bella en réussissant à garder son calme malgré ce que lui disait Alice.

-Ne le prends pas mal Bella, mais c'est exactement ça. C'est quand, à part hier, la dernière fois que tu n'es pas allée dans le sens de mon frère ?

-Quand il a voulu bannir le café de la maison ? dit-elle mais ça sonnait plus comme une question.

Et en y repensant c'était ridicule qu'il choisisse tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait, que ce soit la nourriture ou les boissons. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas boire de café ou d'alcool qu'elle était obligée de faire pareil. Elle se rendit alors compte que ce midi, elle avait mangé une part de pizza pour la première fois depuis au moins huit mois et quelque chose dans cette constatation la choqua.

-Tu sais qu'il remplace ce qu'il y a dans tes pots par du déca n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

-Désolée, je pensais que tu savais, s'excusa alors Alice.

-Quoi d'autre ?

S'il était capable de faire ça, elle se dit qu'il était capable de beaucoup plus et vu le temps qu'Alice mit à se décider à avouer, elle eut sa réponse.

-Ali, dis-moi s'il te plaît.

-Mon frère est un manipulateur Bella, et il veut que sa vie privée fonctionne exactement comme au bloc opératoire. Ce qu'il dit est loi.

-Ali, gronda-t-elle alors à bout de patience.

-Je ne pense pas que l'invitation du mariage de ton père se soit perdue par inadvertance, débita alors Alice d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu insinues qu'il l'aurait cachée sciemment ?

-Je n'ai aucune certitude ok ? C'est juste une intuition que j'ai eue quand tu en as parlé hier.

-Ce serait vraiment taré de faire ça Ali.

-Je sais ma belle mais comme je t'ai dit, je n'ai aucune certitude d'accord ? Ecoute, je dois te laisser, je te promets d'essayer d'arrondir les angles pour toi demain afin qu'il soit calmé quand tu rentres dimanche d'accord ?

-D'ac, merci Ali.

-Je suis ton amie avant tout Bella, n'oublie jamais ça ok ? Si mon intuition est bonne, il a beau être de ma famille, ça ne lui laisse pas le droit de te traiter comme ça.

-Merci Ali, répéta Bella sincèrement.

Elle raccrocha et Bella s'allongea sur le lit, épuisée par les révélations que venait de lui faire Alice. Elle connaissait mieux son frère qu'elle, elle savait exactement comment il était et Bella se demanda si elle n'avait pas abandonné toute volonté de lutter lorsqu'elle avait emménagé chez lui.

Il avait à plusieurs reprises fait preuve de jalousie lorsqu'ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble et qu'elle sortait avec ses amies. Ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés à cette période de leur relation mais elle détestait ça alors elle avait capitulé. Elle avait arrêté de sortir sans lui et avait ainsi perdu beaucoup de ses amies en cours de route. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la vie, les gens changent et s'éloignent, c'était commun. Mais il y avait plus que ça et au fond d'elle, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait. Edward l'avait éloignée volontairement de toute vie sociale en dehors de lui.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne sortait qu'en sa compagnie, dans des lieux ou des événements qu'il avait choisis. Ils faisaient toujours ce qu'il avait décidé.

Et elle savait que son contrôle sur sa vie sociale n'était qu'un début. Elle avait été volontaire dans un centre d'aide pour femmes maltraitées pendant ses études d'infirmière et même si elle refusait de voir les signes, ils étaient tous là.

Il contrôlait sa nourriture, ses vêtements, sa vie sociale et maintenant il était en train de l'éloigner de sa famille.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir ça plus tôt ?

Elle savait comment la suite allait se dérouler.

Bientôt, comme il le faisait avec le café, il remplacerait ses pilules contraceptives pour qu'elle tombe "accidentellement" enceinte et elle serait alors coincée, seule avec un homme qui contrôlerait chacun des aspects de sa vie.

Et sa réflexion sur son travail ? Comment n'avait-elle pas connecté les points quand il lui avait dit ça ? Il ne lui restait plus que sa liberté financière maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'ami et, si Jasper ne l'avait pas appelée, plus de famille vers qui se tourner. Bien sûr qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit totalement dépendante de lui dans tous les aspects de sa vie.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne les anticipe.

Elle se sentait trahie au plus profond de son être par un homme qu'elle admirait et en qui elle avait une confiance totale.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Mais surtout, elle était en colère contre elle-même, et les larmes de tristesse se transformèrent vite en larmes de rage.

Comment avait-elle pu _le_ laisser faire ça ?

Parce que oui, il pouvait être narcissique et manipulateur, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'avait rien vu et elle s'énerva encore plus en se rendant compte à quel point elle avait été stupide !

Elle connaissait les signes, elle avait vu les situations dans lesquelles étaient des dizaines de femmes maltraitées. Ce n'était pas toujours physique et elle le savait. La maltraitance morale était souvent beaucoup plus difficile à détecter car elle n'était justement pas visible physiquement.

Mais elle avait toutes les données, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ?

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire au point d'en arriver là ?

Cependant... était-ce vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?

D'accord il avait besoin de toujours tout contrôler mais n'exagérait-elle pas les choses ?

Elle était heureuse et elle l'aimait, il n'avait jamais été violent, pouvait-elle réellement se comparer aux femmes qu'elle avait vues au centre d'aide ?

Non, sa situation était différente. Ses femmes avaient été usées et abusées des années durant, Edward n'était pas comme ça, quelque part dans son cheminement, elle avait raté quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, elle se trompait et Alice aussi, elle avait tort, jamais il ne serait capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi malsain. Il n'avait rien à gagner dans le fait qu'elle n'assiste pas au mariage de son père, comme il n'avait rien à perdre si elle y allait.

Elle était fatiguée et à cran, elle se faisait très probablement des films. Edward l'aimait, il était incapable de lui faire ce genre de mal.

Soulagée de ses conclusions, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et descendit partager le repas que son père venait de ramener.

xoxox

A quelques heures du mariage, Bella se trouvait sur la réserve Quileute dans le salon d'Emilie, la nièce de Sue, improvisé en salon de beauté.

Sue était en train de se faire maquiller par sa nièce tandis que Léah, sa fille, et Bella avaient un masque à l'argile sur le visage et les mains et les pieds dans un bain chaud pour "ramollir leurs cuticules". Peu importait ce que ça voulait dire, conclut Bella, cela faisait un bien fou.

-Maman, raconte à Bella comment tu as connu Papou !

Léah avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Charlie au début de leur relation, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il lui volait sa mère et il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une adolescente qui avait la sensation de ne plus être le centre du monde. Cependant, au fil des années, Charlie était devenu un père de substitution pour elle et aujourd'hui elle le considérait comme tel.

-Vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis avant notre naissance ? demanda Bella en parlant d'elle et de Léah.

Bella leva alors la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sue lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

-Si et il me plaisait déjà à l'époque, mais j'étais beaucoup trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit et il n'était pas beaucoup plus avenant que moi. Alors je suis sortie avec le seul qui m'ait montré de l'intérêt et vous connaissez la suite, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Léah.

Elle était tombée enceinte à peu près en même temps que Renée, la mère de Bella, la différence était qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout assumé comme Charlie et s'était barré à la première occasion.

-Mon géniteur est un connard, dit Léah en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas resté dans les parages.

-Bref, les quinze premières années, j'ai été pas mal occupée, grimaça-t-elle au souvenir d'élever sa fille toute seule. C'est sans regret mais, ma fille, dieu que tu n'étais pas facile !

Les quatre femmes de la pièce se mirent à rire, même si Bella ne connaissait pas très bien Léah, elle avait eu vent à plusieurs reprises de son caractère bien trempé.

-Puis un jour, en sortant de la pharmacie, je vois mon amour secret de jeunesse en train de me verbaliser et je sais pas, ajouta-t-elle timidement, quelque chose s'est comme cassé en moi. Je me suis mise en colère et je l'ai traité de tous les noms. Comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit débouler dans ma vie après quinze ans sans prendre de mes nouvelles et me mettre un _putain _de PV.

Bella explosa de rire parce qu'elle savait que sous sa peau mate, il y avait très probablement un rougissement sur les joues de Sue à cause du gros mot qu'elle venait de dire.

-J'ai pris son PV, je l'ai déchiré devant lui, après je l'ai enfoncé dans la poche avant de sa veste et je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'il mettait un papier sur mon pare brise il avait intérêt à ce que se soit une invitation à dîner!

-Noooon! s'exclama Bella incrédule.

Sue était une femme qu'elle qualifierait de timide et réservée, un peu comme elle et jamais de sa vie elle ne la voyait faire une chose pareille.

-Oh si ! assura Léah, j'étais là et c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit !

-J'avais passé une très mauvaise journée. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui je suis mortifiée, dit-elle en essayant de se cacher le visage dans les mains mais Emilie l'en empêcha, lui rappelant de ne pas gâcher son travail avec ses "sales pattes".

-Du coup c'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda alors Bella.

-Ton père est un homme merveilleux Bella mais il est un peu long à la détente, s'amusa alors Sue. Il a fallu que j'use de beaucoup de stratagèmes pour qu'il se décide enfin !

-Comment ça ?

-Sam, mon mari, travaille avec lui, expliqua alors Emilie qui était passée à la coiffure de Sue. Ce n'était pas difficile d'avoir le planning de Charlie.

-Et les jours où il travaillait tu peux être sûre que maman était mal garée quelque part en ville, rit Léah et Bella écarquilla les yeux en regardant Sue qui haussa les épaules.

-J'ai attendu quinze ans qu'il se décide, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai pris les choses en main !

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Bella n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Et ça lui a pris combien de temps pour mettre le bon papier sur le pare brise ?

-Les dix jours les plus longs de ma vie, soupira alors Sue sous le rire des trois autres femmes. Mais c'était rien à côté du temps qu'il a mis pour me demander de l'épouser !

Bella baissa alors les yeux, un sourire un peu plus chagriné en repensant à sa propre demande en mariage. Contrairement à Charlie, Edward n'avait pas perdu de temps et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

-À peu près huit ans, ricana alors Léah et Bella mit de côté ses inquiétudes et fit comme le lui avait suggéré Alice la veille et profita de sa journée.

**xoxox**

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ;)**

**Je vous poste le prochain dès qu'il sera corrigé, vous aurez la suite de la journée avec le mariage^^**

**Passez une bonne semaine :)**

**Ps: J'ai créé un groupe FB (lien sur mon profil) n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour!**

**Me voilà fraichement rentrée de vacances, j'espère que les vôtres se passent bien. Perrine a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre pendant les siennes donc un grand merci à elle ;)**

**On s'était séparé sur un début de rapprochement entre nos deux héros, une relation abusive entre Bella et Edward et quelques confessions de Sue sur Charlie.**

**En ce qui concerne Edward et son comportement, je ne suis pas experte, j'écris comme je le vois et j'essaie d'être la plus réaliste possible mais ça reste une histoire et je n'ai jamais été dans une relation comme la leur donc très fictionnel tout ça. Beaucoup voudraient voir une confrontation entre Edward et Jasper, vous comprendrez dans ce chapitre que je n'emprunterai pas ce chemin. A la base cette histoire devait être légère et "drôle" et puis comme d'hab ils se sont tous emballés.**

**Du coup il y a pas mal de passages éprouvants dans ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop vous miner le moral^^**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Retour aux sources**

**Chapitre 3**

-Prêt papa ? demanda Bella à Charlie en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle venait de rentrer de chez Emilie et avait passé la journée à se faire pomponner. Ce qui l'agaçait habituellement avait été fait dans une telle ambiance que ça l'avait complètement détendue. Elles avaient beaucoup ri et même pleuré quelques fois et cette journée n'avait fait que conforter Bella dans l'idée que Sue était la femme idéale pour Charlie. Même si elle n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire sur leur relation, elle savait que Sue ne laisserait pas Charlie être Charlie dans le sens où elle l'obligerait toujours à sortir de sa zone de confort. Comme elle l'avait fait en le revoyant huit années auparavant et comme elle l'avait aussi fait lorsqu'elle en eut marre d'attendre cette fameuse demande en mariage.

-Waouh Bella, tu es magnifique, sourit son père en la voyant toute apprêtée.

Elle le remercia en faisant une petite courbette avant de tourner sur elle-même pour faire virevolter sa petite robe noire. Il fallait qu'elle pense à remercier Alice sans qui elle n'aurait eu que des jeans et des t-shirts dans sa valise en partant de Seattle.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, vieil homme, très élégant, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille, il accomplit lui aussi une petite courbette, tourna également sur lui-même et tous deux se mirent à rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

-La voiture est prête, s'exclama Jasper avant de se stopper dans son élan, s'étouffant avec sa propre salive devant la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il avait passé la nuit à rêver de Bella et du feu qu'elle avait au fond des yeux quand elle parlait de son travail, sa passion mais la Bella qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à envier à celle de la veille. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point elle était éblouissante et ce, sans forcer beaucoup.

Ses joues étaient d'une teinte rosée magnifique parce qu'elle était en train de rire et ses yeux n'étaient que des plis mais qui brillaient de mille feux. Sa bouche charnue était d'un rouge soutenu et s'étirait en un sourire qui illuminait la pièce et réchauffait le coeur du jeune homme.

-Tu es… il avait du mal à parler tellement sa bouche était sèche et son cerveau lui joua des tours, il était incapable d'en dire plus et seul un "waouh" finit par sortir de ses lèvres avant de paraître ridicule.

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit, se mit à rire Charlie en regardant Jasper bafouiller.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour perturber le jeune homme, Charlie le savait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Pas qu'il l'avait vu souvent avec des femmes puisque Jasper avait toujours été discret mais Forks était une petite ville et Charlie avait entendu des histoires par-ci par-là. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire pour un jeune de son âge mais jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour Jasper bégayer devant qui que ce soit.

-Merci, sourit Bella en baissant les yeux, gênée.

La robe qu'elle portait était l'une des plus simples qu'elle possédait et pour cause, elle l'avait achetée elle-même avant de rencontrer Edward et ne l'avait pas souvent portée car elle ne correspondait pas à ses standards. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la réaction de Jasper était beaucoup plus enthousiaste devant elle que ne l'avait jamais été celle d'Edward même lorsqu'elle portait plus de mille dollars de vêtements et accessoires sur elle.

Elle mit ses pensées de côté pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment d'analyser le comportement d'Edward ni de le comparer à Jasper, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être plus opposés.

Quand elle finit par lever les yeux, elle put admirer Jasper et elle devait avouer qu'il était très élégant même s'il avait opté pour un jean à la place d'un pantalon droit traditionnel, sa veste beige faisait ressortir son bronzage et ses yeux clairs, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse dégageant bien son visage.

Encore une fois, il évitait son regard et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait le prendre. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le repas de la veille et même s'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis l'incident à la salle de mariage.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et après l'appel d'Alice, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi mais là encore, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

-On y va ? demanda Charlie en voyant que les deux jeunes s'étaient murés dans leurs pensées.

Le silence se poursuivit jusqu'à la petite Église sur la réserve Quileute. Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa relation avec Edward, Jasper se retenait de parler pour ne pas se ridiculiser et Charlie commençait à avoir le trac.

Lorsque Jasper se gara devant l'Église, Léah, la témoin de Sue les attendait en bas des marches.

-Tout le monde est installé, sourit-elle en prenant Jasper dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Ca va papou ?

Charlie vira au vert et inspira un coup pour reprendre une contenance avant d'acquiescer.

-Ca ira mieux quand j'enlèverai ce costume de pingouin, souffla-t-il en passant deux doigts entre son cou et le col de sa chemise en espérant pouvoir mieux respirer.

Léah se mit à rire et présenta son coude plié à Jasper:

-On y va cowboy ?

Il lui lança un sourire dévastateur avant de prendre son bras au creux du sien et Bella se surprit à vouloir la pousser du chemin pour prendre sa place. Il pourrait lui faire plier les genoux avec un sourire pareil. Elle les regarda quelques secondes monter les marches et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Jasper, ou plutôt son dos, elle se surprit à oublier ce pour quoi elle était là.

-Bella?

Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers son père qui la fit rougir sous son regard entendu. Elle baissa alors les yeux, mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre d'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions face au témoin de son père.

La musique à l'intérieur de l'Église commença et Léah et Jasper disparurent à l'intérieur.

-A nous, dit Charlie en prenant le bras de sa fille pour la guider à la suite des deux témoins.

Ils marchèrent en rythme avec la musique que Bella ne connaissait pas et très vite, ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée. Elle s'était volontairement concentrée sur l'autel tout du long pour ne pas trébucher ou baisser les yeux devant l'attention qu'elle et Charlie avaient attirée. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et la remercia d'avoir fait ça pour lui. Elle alla s'asseoir au premier rang pour profiter de la cérémonie comme les autres invités mais elle n'écouta pas grand chose de ce que Billy, le meilleur ami de Charlie, racontait. Ses yeux semblaient avoir leur propre volonté et étaient fixés sur Jasper qui eut un petit sourire tendre tout au long de la cérémonie.

Bella sortit de sa stupeur lorsque Jasper bougea pour donner les alliances à son père et les voeux furent prononcés quelques secondes avant que Billy n'autorise Charlie à embrasser sa nouvelle femme.

Bella sourit et se leva pour applaudir lorsque Billy présenta monsieur et madame Swan à l'assistance. Elle se mit à rire plus franchement quand les invités commencèrent à siffler et crier. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais plutôt bruyants.

La salle commença à se vider et Bella retarda sa sortie car à part ceux qui étaient en train de signer le registre, elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. Son malaise fut vite dissipé lorsqu'elle entendit:

-M'dame.

Jasper qui tenait le bras de Léah d'un côté lui tendit l'autre qu'elle accepta sans se poser de question. Même à travers le tissu de sa veste, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps mais elle n'en fut pas gênée pour autant. Son contact semblait l'électriser tout en paraissant sûr et familier, quelque chose qu'elle mit dans un coin de son cerveau pour l'analyser plus tard.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je suis là pour ça, sourit-il et même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le même que celui qu'il avait adressé à Léah avant d'entrer dans l'Église, elle eut la sensation qu'une floppée de papillons venait de s'envoler dans son ventre.

Mais que lui prenait-il ?

Jasper quant à lui, n'était pas un expert en séduction mais il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. La question maintenant était de savoir s'il allait agir sur cet instinct qui lui disait qu'elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait ou s'il devait la laisser tranquille. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions tout au long de la journée mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien vu dans son comportement qui pouvait confirmer que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas à sens unique. Mais, que ce soit consciemment ou non, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la cérémonie, il avait senti son regard sur lui et les minutes passées debout sous son oeil scrutateur lui avaient semblé une éternité.

Il s'était beaucoup interrogé la veille au soir, ne dormant quasiment pas de la nuit, sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur les émotions qu'elle faisait naître en lui et il en avait conclu que c'était beaucoup plus que du simple désir comme il le croyait à la base.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait également un impact sur elle, il ne savait pas s'il devait agir ou non. Charlie était comme un père pour lui, il l'avait sauvé et il n'aurait jamais assez de cette vie pour le remercier. Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'il s'intéressait à sa fille ?

Puis il y avait cette histoire de bague aussi, même si elle ne la portait pas, il l'avait vue et il n'était pas en principe le genre d'homme à convoiter la femme d'un autre, même s'il ne connaissait pas cet _autre_.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, comme la veille, l'odeur de la jeune femme envahit ses sens. Ses réflexions et conclusions passèrent au second plan tandis que le désir afflua dans ses veines.

Il savait qu'il était perdu lorsqu'elle leva un regard curieux sur son visage crispé. Il eut l'impression d'avoir "je te veux" écrit en lettres majuscules sur le front. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la noirceur de désir dans son regard et il retint difficilement un grognement lorsqu'elle se lécha les lèvres sans penser à l'effet que ça aurait sur lui.

Heureusement, Emmett était là, à la sortie de l'Église, et sauva son ami en entraînant Bella loin de lui pour lui présenter plusieurs personnes, sinon il n'aurait répondu de rien.

-Toute cette tension sexuelle ne te va pas au teint, se moqua Léah et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Oh s'il te plaît Jazz, on a quasiment été élevé ensemble, ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

Il soupira, alla pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il les avait attachés aujourd'hui.

-Je sais pas quoi faire Lee, finit-il par avouer d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu te rappelles quand j'étais avec Paul ? demanda-t-elle et si le regard de Jasper pouvait lancer des flammes, il l'aurait fait.

Jasper avait toujours détesté ce Paul avec qui elle était sortie quelques années. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose chez ce mec qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais il n'avait jamais su quoi jusqu'au jour où Léah était arrivée chez Charlie avec un oeil au beurre noir.

-Il est revenu ? gronda-t-il.

-Non, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais le comportement de Bella, grimaça-t-elle, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas clair Jazz. Je sais pas, peut-être que je suis complètement dingue mais…

-Tu crois que quelqu'un la bat ?

-La violence a plusieurs facettes Jazz, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il acquiesçait le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce stade mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait elle-même. Appelle ça une intuition féminine. On dirait une ombre essayant de se faire la plus petite possible pour pas déranger. Elle m'a rappelé un peu comment j'étais avant que tu me sortes de ce merdier, finit-elle par soupirer.

-Tu crois que je dois lui en parler ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre, ricana Léah, sinon j'aurais tenté quelque chose ce matin. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, laisse-la venir à toi.

-Ca va être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna-t-il son regard balayant la foule et trouvant Bella de suite.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était avec le plus baraqué de tous les invités.

-Tu peux le faire, je ne doute pas de toi une seule seconde, dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule comme elle le ferait pour son animal de compagnie.

-Arrête avec tes "brave bête", râla-t-il en donnant un coup d'épaule pour qu'elle enlève sa main.

Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de se mêler à la foule. Jasper resta sur place quelques instants, ne quittant pas Bella des yeux et cette dernière, sentant son regard sur elle, finit par se tourner et lui sourire timidement.

_Vraiment plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, soupira-t-il pour lui-même avant de la rejoindre elle et Emmett dans leur groupe d'amis qu'ils avaient de la réserve.

xoxox

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose Bella, commença Charlie et vu comment il se tendit, elle savait qu'il avait peur de poser sa question.

La fête battait son plein et les mariés venaient d'ouvrir le bal avec leur première danse. Maintenant c'était au tour de Bella et son père de partager un slow. Jasper était également sur la piste avec Léah et la mariée avec un homme de l'âge de Charlie que Bella ne connaissait pas.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en se reculant pour regarder son père dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas le prendre, grimaça-t-il, mais j'aimerais légalement adopter Léah.

Comme toujours avec Charlie, il allait droit au but et ne s'embarrassait pas du superflu. Il mettait peut-être du temps à prendre des décisions mais une fois qu'il avait décidé, rien ni personne ne lui faisait changer de cap.

-Harry ne s'est jamais préoccupé d'elle et j'aime à penser qu'elle me considère un peu comme un père et j'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, rendre ça officiel même si elle a bientôt vingt trois ans et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il.

Bella lui sourit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas bien son père et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour cela. Jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait jamais regretté mais aujourd'hui elle aurait aimé être proche de cet homme avec un coeur tellement grand qu'il voulait adopter une jeune femme de vingt trois ans.

-On a toujours besoin de son papa, finit-elle par dire avant de se lover dans ses bras, les larmes coulant librement maintenant le long de ses joues et sur la chemise de Charlie.

Il resserra alors son étreinte autour de sa fille et cala son menton sur le dessus de sa tête après y avoir déposé un tendre baiser.

-Merci, soupira-t-il soulagé qu'elle comprenne et accepte sa décision.

-Ne me remercie pas, je suis en train de ruiner ta chemise, renifla-t-elle pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Sue en a prévu une de rechange, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules et Bella se mit à rire.

Bien sûr que Sue avait tout prévu.

-Maintenant parlons un peu de Jasper, dit Charlie plus sérieusement.

-Tu veux aussi adopter Jasper ? plaisanta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le voir rigoler.

-Non, quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, murmura-t-il embrouillant Bella qui fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté comment il est venu vivre à la maison ?

-Il est venu vivre avec toi ?

Charlie soupira, il aurait préféré que Jasper raconte à sa fille son histoire mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

-Ce n'est pas ma place de parler de ça mais je veux juste que tu fasses attention, même s'il paraît fort comme ça, son coeur a été brisé plus d'une fois.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez Bella, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie même s'il paraît que je suis un peu long à la détente, sourit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière Bella pour regarder Sue lui sourire également.

-Papa, soupira-t-elle, je n'ai aucune intention de briser le coeur de Jasper, je suis en couple avec Edward tu te rappelles ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de présenter Edward à son père mais il connaissait son existence. Elle omit volontairement de parler de leurs fiançailles, le mariage de son père n'était pas l'occasion opportune de faire une telle annonce.

-D'accord, finit par dire Charlie sans grande conviction. Dans ce cas, il faudra que je le rencontre un jour.

-C'est prévu, mentit-elle alors que la chanson se terminait.

Charlie ne fut cependant pas dupe mais ne dit rien sur ce sujet.

-Ne parle pas de ce que je t'ai demandé à Léah s'il te plaît, j'aimerais lui faire la surprise pour son anniversaire le mois prochain.

Bella eut tout juste le temps d'acquiescer et d'embrasser son père sur la joue que Jasper demandait:

-On échange ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Charlie en entraînant Léah, la cavalière de Jasper, dans une autre danse lente.

Bella prit alors la main qui lui tendait Jasper et poussa un soupir en se retrouvant dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle acquiesça en lui offrant un petit sourire contrit.

-Je donnerais un rein pour fumer une cigarette, avoua-t-elle se surprenant elle-même car cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette envie.

-Tu fumes ?

-Je fumais. J'ai arrêté il y a un peu moins de deux ans mais là, je ne dirais pas non.

Il arrêta alors de danser et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner en dehors de la piste.

-Où on va ? demanda-t-elle curieuse et il sourit en se disant qu'elle n'opposait pas la moindre résistance même en ne sachant pas où il l'emmenait.

-Tu veux fumer une cigarette, on va fumer une cigarette.

Il repéra très vite la veste d'Emmett et lui piqua le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait dans la poche. Jasper n'avait pas l'habitude de fumer à part lorsqu'il avait un coup dans le nez ou pour accompagner une jolie jeune fille apparemment, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, la main de Bella dans la sienne et prit à gauche pour éviter le groupe de jeunes en train d'en griller une sur la droite. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis, il se tourna pour faire face à Bella et sortit le paquet d'Emmett et un briquet. Il alluma une première cigarette qu'il lui tendit avant d'en allumer une seconde pour lui.

Bella faillit tousser à la première bouffée mais se retint. Lorsque la fumée envahit ses poumons pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, sa tête se mit à tourner légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux en la recrachant et un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bon dieu ça m'avait manqué ! rit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour voir Jasper rire avec elle.

-A ce point-là ?

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle réalisa alors que la joie qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là avait plus à voir avec le goût de l'interdit et de la défiance que la nicotine en elle-même. Edward aurait fait une scène et c'était exactement ce qui lui plaisait dans le fait de fumer une cigarette. Bien sûr le fait que ça calme un peu son état émotionnel était également un plus. Sans même parler du bonus qu'était la compagnie de Jasper.

-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Quelque chose que Charlie m'a demandé, répondit-elle sincèrement même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle avait envie de tout lui raconter.

-D'accord, rien de grave j'espère ?

Il se doutait de ce que Charlie venait de demander à sa fille mais comme il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, il préféra ne pas en demander plus et se contenta de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire. Il savait que Charlie voulait adopter Léah et il savait aussi qu'il allait attendre son anniversaire pour le faire.

-Rien de grave, sourit-elle puis ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa, c'est de ça que vous parliez dans la cuisine hier matin quand je suis arrivée ?

-C'est possible en effet, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

-Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de le mener jusqu'à l'autel ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-On en a parlé aussi, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre. On a parlé des deux, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit son visage se détendre. Ton père est un homme discret qui n'a pas l'habitude de demander quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Même s'il est avec Sue depuis huit ans, il ne lui rend pas de compte, d'ailleurs tu as bien vu ils n'habitent même pas encore ensemble.

-Tu sembles bien connaitre mon père, dit-elle mine de rien en espérant qu'il lui parle un peu de lui.

Charlie avait attisé sa curiosité et elle savait déjà qu'il avait habité avec lui mais elle voulait maintenant savoir pourquoi.

-Je suis son témoin, dit-il nonchalamment en détournant le regard.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il la dévisagea et le regard du jeune homme sembla sonder au plus profond de son âme.

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça, avoua-t-il en prenant une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier à disposition.

-Est-ce que c'est cette partie de ta vie dont tu n'aimes pas te rappeler ?

-On est pile dedans en effet, grimaça-t-il en regardant la main de Bella écraser sa cigarette à son tour.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées, bercé par les notes de musique qui leur parvenaient de l'intérieur chaque fois qu'un invité ouvrait ou fermait les portes de la salle. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon et Bella frissonna lorsque la température se fit plus fraîche. Jasper le remarqua immédiatement et enleva sa veste pour la mettre autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle devant l'intimité du geste.

Malgré elle, elle inspira et son odeur réveilla tous ses sens. Elle ferma les yeux alors que Jasper ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle.

-Viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent immédiatement sur leurs mains imbriquées. Ce geste intime et privé leur semblèrent à tous les deux tellement naturel qu'ils ne s'étonnèrent guère d'être toujours liés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils avaient traversé tout le coeur du village et se trouvaient maintenant en haut d'une immense falaise surplombant la mer et le coucher du soleil.

-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas briser la magie et le calme de ce moment.

-C'est là que je viens pour réfléchir quand j'en ai besoin, dit-il un peu plus fort qu'elle.

Il l'entraîna alors vers la droite, il longea le précipice et l'attira ensuite sur un tronc d'arbre couché pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Sans lui lâcher la main, il prit place à ses côtés et ils restèrent de longues minutes à profiter du spectacle époustouflant que la nature leur offrait. Le ciel changeait de couleur à mesure que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. Le rouge laissa place à l'orange flamboyant puis il devint rose alors que le soleil disparaissait complètement. Petit à petit, les étoiles firent leur apparition mais la lune resta cachée ce soir-là.

Avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir, Jasper se leva et amassa quelques branches qu'il installa devant leur tronc d'arbre afin d'allumer un feu pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid. Les flammes se mirent très vite à danser et Bella tendit les mains pour profiter de la chaleur de ces dernières.

Lorsque Jasper revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il la regarda dans les yeux et sembla lui demander quelque chose qu'elle seule comprit. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main qu'elle tourna paume vers le haut. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il la prit dans la sienne mais son coeur se réchauffa immédiatement devant son geste.

-Je n'avais pas tout à fait sept ans la première fois que j'ai rencontré Charlie, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Les doigts de Bella se resserrèrent autour des siens et il mit son autre main par dessus pour être sûr qu'elle était là et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Bella prit une grande inspiration, elle savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne serait ni facile à avouer, ni facile à entendre et elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui. En ce qui concernait Jasper, c'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à une personne qui n'était pas sa famille de coeur mais il voulait lui faire comprendre que tout ceci était derrière lui maintenant, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-En vérité, c'est une histoire sordide comme il en existe des milliers. Une jeune fille influençable encore au lycée et issue d'une famille modeste rencontre une jeune homme manipulateur, plus âgé et d'une famille plus qu'aisée. Elle tombe amoureuse et lui donne tout ce qu'elle a. Lui, il est encore jeune, il vient de terminer ses études et veut profiter de la vie et de tout ce que l'argent peut acheter pour pouvoir s'amuser. Elle le suit dans ses délires, dans l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe…

Plus il parlait, plus son ton se détachait, comme s'il racontait une histoire qui ne le touchait pas personnellement, et Bella ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui pour poser la tête sur son épaule afin de le ramener à l'instant présent. Il eut un léger hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était si près de lui et libéra une de ses mains pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il se concentra pour reprendre son récit sans pour autant perdre pied dans son histoire. Le fait que, dans leur position, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, aidait. Tout comme pouvoir respirer discrètement l'odeur de ses cheveux l'ancrait au moment présent.

-Puis elle est tombée enceinte et elle a commencé à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui de façon plus puissante. Elle a calmé l'alcool et la drogue jusqu'à finir par arrêter complètement. Elle a essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais le bébé n'était pas une réelle motivation pour lui alors elle l'a quitté. Elle s'est installé au Texas et pendant quelques années, elle et son bébé ont été en sécurité. Jusqu'au jour où il les a retrouvés... dit-il en avalant difficilement la boule qui commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge.

Bella pleurait en silence et n'osait pas relever la tête pour ne pas qu'il voie dans quel état elle était. Elle devait être forte.

-Il est resté plusieurs mois et tout était parfait pour ce petit garçon qui n'avait jamais eu de papa. Mais il ne voyait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, que sa mère devenait l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne s'habillait plus pareil, elle ne souriait plus que pour son petit garçon même si ses yeux étaient éteints, elle faisait l'effort. Elle ne parlait plus que quand on lui adressait la parole. Le père amenait toujours du monde à la maison, principalement des hommes avec qui il buvait et se droguait. Le petit garçon les trouvait souvent endormis dans la salon avant de partir à l'école le matin mais sa maman ne faisait pas de commentaires alors tout était normal pour lui. Il n'a pas vu que ses yeux étaient toujours embués de larmes ou que ses cernes étaient toujours plus prononcées chaque jour qui passait.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de pencher la tête pour prendre une grande inspiration dans les cheveux de Bella et se donner du courage. Aucun des deux ne fut choqué par l'extrême intimité du geste, au contraire, Bella lâcha sa main pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Un jour je suis rentré de l'école, dit-il difficilement en parlant de lui à la première personne pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, et je l'ai trouvée étendue inconsciente au milieu de la cuisine. Elle était à moitié nue et couverte de bleues sur tout le corps. Il y avait encore une seringue plantée dans son bras, gronda-t-il lorsque la scène apparut devant ses yeux aussi vivace et détaillée que si c'était hier.

-Mon Dieu, chuchota Bella incapable de se retenir de parler.

-J'avais six ans et j'ai essayé de la réveiller, poursuivit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Bella. J'ai fini par aller chez nos voisins et ils ont appelé une ambulance.

Bella retint sa respiration en attendant la suite. Leurs coeurs battants semblaient être le seul bruit assourdissant autour d'eux, plus fort encore que le crépitement du bois à leurs pieds.

-Elle a passé une semaine à l'hôpital et quand elle est sortie, l'argent de mon père avait déjà acheté ses droits parentaux et il eut ma garde exclusive. Je ne suis resté que quelques mois avec lui, enfin, plutôt avec ses parents ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'il était incapable de s'occuper de lui et encore moins d'un enfant de six ans. Je voyais souvent ma mère cachée à la sortie de l'école et un jour, ma grand-mère est arrivée en retard et ma mère en a profité pour me récupérer. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, juste qu'on a roulé et roulé, du matin au soir et qu'elle passait son temps à regarder par dessus son épaule. Le soir on s'arrêtait chez des inconnus qui nous offraient le repas et un endroit sûr pour dormir sans poser de question. Plus tard j'ai compris que c'était un réseau anonyme pour aider les femmes battues à échapper à leurs conjoints. Chaque matin on nous donnait un nouveau nom, une nouvelle adresse à atteindre le soir et un véhicule avec le plein d'essence. Quelques fois ils nous donnaient des habits, de la nourriture ou même des jouets pour moi et ça parait tordu aujourd'hui que je comprends, mais c'était les plus belles vacances de toute ma vie, dit-il en ricanant.

-Oh Jasper, murmura-t-elle pleine de compassion pour ce petit garçon.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder mais il baissa les yeux de honte, incapable de lui faire face. Il ne supporterait pas la condescendance dans ses yeux. Il avait réussi à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit mais s'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié dans son regard il ne pourrait plus rien retenir. Sans vraiment réfléchir ni s'en rendre compte, elle s'assit en travers de ses jambes et le força à lever la tête en posant une main de chaque côté de son visage.

La compassion et la douceur de son regard le fit sourire doucement, comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ? Son âme était pure, elle était faite pour être sensible et indulgente, dotée d'une grâce et d'une bonté qu'il avait rarement rencontrées au cours de sa vie.

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, souffla-t-elle, et je suis sûre qu'elle faisait tout pour te présenter cette fuite comme l'aventure la plus excitante de ta vie.

Le coeur de Jasper se serra, c'était exactement comme ça que sa mère lui avait présenté les choses, une grande chasse au trésor avec à l'arrivée une récompense exceptionnelle à la clé. Ses bras qui étaient retombés le long de son corps lorsque Bella avait bougé, s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de la jeune fille et tous deux réalisèrent alors dans quelle position intime ils étaients sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Bella prit alors conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle avait refusé de voir jusqu'à présent et auquel elle ne voulait pas penser pour l'instant.

-Notre aventure s'est arrêtée ici, à Forks et plus précisément, chez Charlie.

-Charlie faisait parti de ce réseau ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Charlie est le créateur du réseau par lequel nous sommes passés, expliqua-t-il. Il en existe des centaines complètement indépendants les uns des autres et toutes les personnes chez qui nous avons dormi sont des connaissances de ton père ou des amis d'amis en qui il a une totale confiance. Il nous a fourni une nouvelle identité et Rosalie et Jasper Hale sont devenus Rose et Jasper Whitlock. Il nous a laissé vivre dans la maison de ses parents qu'il garde toujours au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin. Il m'a inscrit à l'école et a trouvé un travail à ma mère au Dinner. Il venait me chercher à l'école et m'aidait à faire mes devoirs lorsque ma mère travaillait tard, sourit-il au souvenir de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que son propre père. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-Je suis sûre qu'il dit la même chose de toi.

-Tous les week-ends il m'emmenait à la pêche et j'ai grandi avec tous les enfants de la Réserve. Ma mère a fini par arrêter de regarder par dessus son épaule mais ne souriait pas plus pour autant. Elle avait du mal à se départir de son addiction à la cocaïne et a commencé à disparaître des jours entiers, puis des semaines.

Il s'arrêta un instant et posa son front contre celui de Bella. Ses pouces traçaient des cercles apaisants dans le dos de la jeune fille qui passa ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher comme elle pouvait à cette puissante connexion qui les liait.

-Puis un jour elle est revenue avec _lui_, cracha-t-il et le coeur de Bella sembla rater un battement. Deux ans que nous menions une vie simple mais tellement parfaite et elle était allée le chercher. Bien sûr ils étaient tous les deux en plein trip quand ils ont essayé de me récupérer chez Charlie. Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur, que l'homme avait fait du mal à ma maman et que je ne voulais pas partir avec eux. Ton père a donné un choix à ma mère, soit elle restait et allait en désintox, soit elle partait avec lui et ne revenait jamais.

-Oh mon dieu Jasper, soupira Bella avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux et remonta inconsciemment sa main sur sa nuque pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui comme l'avait fait sa mère des années plus tôt.

-Elle ne m'a même pas adressé un regard lorsqu'elle est remontée derrière James sur sa moto, dit-il en prenant un grande inspiration dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle est revenue quand j'avais dix ans et elle a accepté l'aide de Charlie. Elle s'est fait soigner et comme il ne lui faisait plus confiance, nous vivions tous les deux chez lui comme ça il pouvait garder un oeil sur elle et sur moi. Elle a accepté toutes ses conditions sans se plaindre et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était pour de bon, qu'elle m'avait choisi moi. Mais il est revenu encore une fois un jour où ton père travaillait et elle m'a laissé de nouveau sans se retourner pour le suivre. Quand j'avais treize ans ils sont revenus tous les deux cette fois et ils ont acheté une maison à la sortie de la ville. Elle était enceinte de nouveau et ils avaient l'air clean tous les deux. Ils ont recommencé une nouvelle vie à quelques kilomètres de moi seulement, je les croisais quand ils faisaient leurs courses puisque c'était en face du commissariat et que j'attendais toujours Charlie là-bas en sortant du collège. Je les croisais au parc quand ils promenaient leur bébé et jamais elle n'avait un regard pour moi quand elle me voyait. Comme si elle ne me connaissait pas, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Aujourd'hui je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont venus s'installer ici. Si c'était pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou me mettre le nez dans leur bonheur mais un soir après l'école sur le chemin pour rejoindre Charlie, je les ai vus rire avec un autre couple, mon père biologique se vantant d'avoir un fils parfait qui ne pleurait jamais et ça a été la goutte d'eau. J'ai tourné les talons et fait demi-tour pour aller à la gare routière. J'ai pris un bus jusqu'à Port-Angeles puis un train pour Seattle où j'ai passé trois mois seul à vivre dans la rue. C'est l'été dont parlait Emmett hier, le dernier que tu as passé chez Charlie.

Bella se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu les étés précedents ?

-Ma mère et moi avions l'habitude de partir chez ses parents tous les étés et Charlie a gardé contact avec eux quand elle est partie la première fois, ils voulaient quand même me voir donc j'y passais mes vacances. Puis ils ont eu eux aussi un nouveau petit fils qui était mieux que moi et ils ont fini par couper les ponts.

Bella ne savait même pas quoi dire tellement la situation la dépassait. Comment pouvait-il être entier et si bienveillant alors que la vie n'avait fait que le tabasser même quand il était déjà à terre ? Comment le malheur pouvait-il s'acharner sur une même personne ? Sur un enfant ?

Elle comprenait mieux les paroles de Charlie maintenant, elle mesurait toute la sincérité de sa mise en garde lorsqu'ils étaient en train de danser. Jasper avait eu le coeur brisé à plusieurs reprises, par son père, sa mère, puis son coeur déjà fragile avait été mutilé encore et encore par ces mêmes gens qui étaient censés l'aimer inconditionnellement.

Elle n'était pas parent, elle n'avait jamais eu le désir d'être mère mais elle savait que si un jour elle le devenait, rien ne pourrait surpasser l'amour qu'elle aurait pour son enfant. Elle les voyait tous les jours aux urgences, ces parents qui se rendraient misérables pour que leur enfant soit heureux.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle en mettant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son élastique derrière son oreille.

-Charlie m'a retrouvé, répondit-il lorsqu'elle reposa la main sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais lorsque je suis revenu de ma journée à faire la manche dans le métro, il m'attendait là où je passais généralement mes nuits. Il n'a rien dit, il n'a pas hurlé, ne m'a pas grondé, il m'a juste pris dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis des années. Et lorsque je me suis calmé, il m'a dit "prends tes affaires, on rentre à la maison, gamin". Quand il a vu ma réticence, il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance, qu'ils étaient partis et qu'ils ne reviendraient plus jamais. Il a tenu parole, je ne les ai jamais revus. Je sais que j'ai au moins un frère quelque part mais je ne me suis jamais senti le courage de le contacter. J'ai choisi Charlie ce jour-là et il m'a choisi à son tour en venant me chercher à Seattle, finit-il par dire un sourire sincère aux lèvres qui était contagieux et Bella se surprit à sourire également.

-Tu as été le choix le plus facile de toute ma vie, gamin.

Bella et Jasper sursautèrent quand la voix de Charlie, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver, résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Le feu était en train de s'éteindre alors Charlie s'avança vers eux et y jeta quelques branches supplémentaires pour le raviver. Bella réalisa soudain qu'elle était en travers des genoux de Jasper et se mit à rougir que son père puisse la voir dans cette position. Elle alla pour se lever mais les bras du jeune homme se crispèrent autour de sa taille et il la supplia du regard de rester en place. Il avait besoin de la toucher, son contact était la seule raison qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas craqué pendant son récit.

-Tu sais que j'ai un oeil sur eux si jamais tu veux le contacter, dit Charlie avant de s'asseoir à côté d'eux et de s'amuser à bouger les braises du bout d'un bâton épais.

-Je sais mais toi, Sue, Léah et Emmett êtes ma famille, celle que j'ai choisie, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir une autre.

Charlie acquiesça avec un petit sourire timide sans détourner son regard du feu.

-A peine marié et déjà tu tentes une échappée ? plaisanta Bella pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Les deux hommes gloussèrent doucement.

-Sue sait où je suis, et si je la connais bien, elle sera là dans quelques minutes avec du gâteau et des bières, dit-il en souriant tendrement.

-C'est ici l'after party ? s'exclama Emmett en arrivant avec un pack de bière dans chaque main.

Sue et Léah étaient derrière lui chacune avec un plateau rempli de gâteaux.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? dit Charlie en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa fille qui se mit à rire franchement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance légère et intime. Juste eux six à se raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur leur jeunesse et, à mesure que les minutes passaient, Bella se rendit compte à quel point elle se sentait bien. Là, sur les genoux de Jasper, avec Charlie, Sue, Léah et Emmett, quelque chose monta au fond d'elle, un sentiment d'appartenance, comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était à sa place, comme si elle était à la maison et cette sensation l'effraya au plus profond d'elle.

xoxox

Une fois les mariés partis, les invités restant mirent tous la main à la patte pour ranger et nettoyer la salle et ce fut aux premières heures du matin que Jasper et Bella rentrèrent chez Charlie.

-Est-ce que tu vis toujours ici ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Elle alluma la machine à café et attrapa deux tasses dans le placard au-dessus.

-Non, quand j'ai eu seize ans, Charlie m'a aidé à obtenir mon émancipation et même s'il était d'accord pour que je reste ici, je voulais voir comment c'était d'être adulte pour de vrai, dit-il en sortant le sucre et la crème. J'ai pris un petit appartement, pas très loin du lycée mais avec Emmett comme meilleur ami, nos deux dernières années scolaires ont été du grand n'importe quoi. Merci, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle lui tendit une tasse fumante.

-J'imagine, rigola-t-elle.

-Oh non, tu ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête dépité.

Elle se mit à rire plus franchement et, malgré la fatigue, il la trouva resplendissante. Ils s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine et même si elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il s'était habitué à l'avoir dans ses bras et il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose maintenant qu'elle n'y était plus.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle une fois calmée.

-Maintenant j'habite à Port-Angeles. J'avais prévu de ne venir que vendredi mais Sam, le collègue de Charlie m'a appelé jeudi soir quand il a eu son accident et je suis resté au cas où il y ait des complications dans la nuit.

-Merci de m'avoir appelée, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je te promets que je n'ai jamais vu cette invitation.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas dit "reçu" et se demanda si c'était par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Alice.

-Hey, dit-il en mettant une main sur la sienne.

C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de la toucher.

-L'important c'est que tu étais là aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça en entrelaçant leurs doigts comme si le geste était tout à fait naturel.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, ni les deux derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer à apprendre à se connaître mais il avait besoin de savoir.

-Quand dois-tu repartir à Seattle ?

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et grimaça. Elle avait complètement occulté le fait que sa vie n'était pas ici et, même si elle voulait continuer à vivre dans le déni jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent avec Edward, elle savait qu'il était temps de revenir à la réalité.

-Il faut que je dorme un peu mais je dois rentrer ce soir.

Elle vit un éclair de douleur passer dans ses iris même s'il se reprit très vite pour lui offrir un petit sourire contrit et un hochement de tête.

-Je travaille lundi matin, ajouta-t-elle mais tous les deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça.

Bella lâcha alors sa main et Jasper la regarda se lever pour prendre leurs tasses vides. Elle alla à l'évier et les lava en silence, le contenu de son estomac à la limite de remonter à la surface sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Quant à Jasper, il savait qu'elle avait une vie, une vie loin de lui et il savait aussi qu'il n'était rien pour elle. Même s'il sentait au plus profond de son être qu'il y avait une connexion spéciale entre eux, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait ressentie. C'était très probablement à sens unique. Et puis qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ? Qu'elle plaque son mec, son job, sa vie entière pour lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours ? Non, la vie n'était pas un film romantique où tout finissait bien pour le héros, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il était debout derrière elle. Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit des bras musclés passer autour de sa taille par derrière mais se détendit très vite et ferma les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière pour la poser contre son épaule. Il se colla dans son dos et se pencha pour poser son front sur le haut de sa tête. Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre de son corps en contact avec celui de Bella était en feu. Le désir brûlait sa peau et la passion faisait bouillir ses veines. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle fièvre pour une femme auparavant, il avait envie de goûter sa peau et d'idolâtrer son corps.

Elle passa alors ses mains le long des bras de Jasper qui avait relevé sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes et releva la tête, l'obligeant à tourner la sienne et poser son menton dans le creux de son cou. Il ferma les yeux.

_Reste ici avec moi_, pensa-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il ne put s'empêcher de passer son nez de la pointe de son épaule en remontant derrière son oreille, là où son parfum naturel était le plus puissant. Elle ne retint pas son gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de sa langue faire le chemin inverse.

-Bella, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque, demande-moi d'arrêter.

-Chuuuuut, expira-t-elle alors que ses mains s'agrippèrent à un bras de Jasper.

De l'autre il remonta le long de son ventre plat et empoigna son sein à travers sa robe l'obligeant à se cambrer tout contre lui. Elle leva un bras pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait détachés au cours de la nuit et un petit grognement échappa à Jasper lorsqu'elle se mit à gratter son crâne du bout de ses doigts délicats.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il puisa de toutes ses forces dans sa volonté et son contrôle pour faire un pas en arrière et lui laisser la possibilité de partir. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à entendre ses pas s'éloigner de lui ou encore une porte se fermer mais il sentit à la place les bras de Bella s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

La main de la jeune fille monta vers son visage. Elle passa un doigt sur sa mâchoire, descendit dans son cou et il eut du mal à avaler sa salive, faisant trembler sa pomme d'adam. Elle poursuivit son chemin sur son épaule et sa poitrine laissant derrière elle une sensation chaude qui le picota jusque dans les orteils. Il grogna sous l'effet de ses caresses à peine effleurées et une nouvelle vague de son parfum emplit ses sens. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant profondément alors que les jambes de Bella s'enroulaient automatiquement autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrassa en retour alors qu'il les déplaçait vers le mur le plus proche. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que son désir devienne tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière s'il continuait dans cette lancée. Il se recula un peu, posant son front contre celui de Bella et elle gémit, mécontente. Sa complainte alla directement se répercuter dans le bas ventre de Jasper et son sexe tressauta en protestation.

-Je dois m'arrêter, dit-il difficilement.

Sa gorge était sèche et son souffle était court.

Elle commença à déposer des petits baisers humides le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille où elle mordit sensuellement son lobe avant de le suçoter pour atténuer la douleur. Il gronda pour l'avertir et la souleva pour qu'elle relève la tête et soit à sa hauteur. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'une femme. Jamais il n'avait eu autant _besoin _d'une femme. Il se noyait dans son odeur et dans les petits bruits de contentement qu'elle laissait échapper.

-S'il te plaît Bella…

Il savait qu'il avait l'air désespéré mais il avait besoin qu'elle arrête car lui en était incapable maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres le regard noir de désir.

Il chercha dans ses yeux, ne comprenait-elle donc pas ? Voulait-elle vraiment emprunter ce chemin sans retour dans lequel ils étaient lancés ? Il décida de lui répondre franchement:

-Parce que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant.

-Tant mieux.

Il se figea lorsqu'elle répondit puis il s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau, son contrôle diminuait, ne tenant plus qu'à un mince fil de volonté. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé et l'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il retira la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et goûta la peau de son épaule avec impatience tandis que ses doigts passaient sous l'ourlet de sa robe. Elle se mit à genou pour qu'il puisse la lui enlever. Les mains de Jasper parcoururent son corps et enlevèrent son soutien-gorge en quelques secondes à peine.

Dès que le haut de son corps fut révélé, il se baissa un peu pour prendre un sein dans sa bouche, jouant avec son autre mamelon du bout de ses doigts. Elle gémit et donna un coup de hanche, comme pour se fondre en lui.

Il sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner son nom dans une plainte langoureuse et les derniers vestiges de son contrôle commencèrent à disparaître avec les ondulations sensuelles de son sexe contre le sien.

Dans une dernière tentative, il agrippa fermement ses hanches pour faire cesser ses mouvements qui allaient le faire éjaculer dans son caleçon comme un adolescent. Il se recula et la supplia du regard.

-Dis-moi d'arrêter Bella, dis-moi d'arrêter ou je te prends ici et maintenant.

Ce qui était censé faire reculer Bella eut l'effet complètement inverse et l'excita plus qu'autre chose. Elle gémit et donna un coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il comprit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de vocaliser son envie, surtout lorsqu'il sentit ses petits doigts défaire le bouton de son jean et le fil de contrôle qu'il lui restait se brisa définitivement.

Il se leva alors qu'elle était toujours sur ses genoux et la coucha au sol. Il se laissa tomber à genoux entre ses jambes. Elle était si belle et le dévorait du regard, impatiente. Ses seins pointus se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Il enleva alors sa chemise, ne prenant pas le temps de défaire les boutons qui allèrent rouler aux quatre coins de la pièce et quitta son jean dans lequel son sexe était en train d'étouffer. Il se baissa et prit le dernier sous-vêtement de Bella entre ses doigts de chaque côté et, après un regard auquel elle acquiesça, commença à le descendre en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse sur sa jambe droite d'abord. Puis, lorsque sa culotte fut enlevée, il remonta en procédant de la même façon sur sa jambe gauche pour voir si elle avait le même goût de paradis que l'autre.

Quand il atteint son sexe, il respira profondément, son parfum était enivrant ici aussi, le rendant faible, presque fébrile. Elle était nue devant lui et il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi désirable. Il se pencha en avant et commença à lécher son humidité avec gourmandise alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'excitation la frappait.

Il releva ses cuisses pour la soutenir et la goûta de nouveau. Elle avait encore meilleur goût que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il faillit jouir sans même qu'elle l'ait touché lorsqu'elle atteignit son orgasme en criant son nom comme une litanie.

Il se leva et la souleva de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas la prendre ici, pas pour leur première fois. Elle se frotta outrageusement contre lui alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Son érection était douloureuse tellement il était désespéré d'être en elle. Lorsqu'il l'assit sur le lit, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon pour monter jusqu'ici. Il finit de se déshabiller et sentit ses yeux sur lui. Il la regarda alors qu'elle dévorait son corps des yeux, s'arrêtant sur son sexe tout en se léchant les lèvres d'envie le faisant gémir de besoin.

Elle se mit à genoux au bord du lit et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant, parcourant son corps et sa peau le long de son torse jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se posent sur son sexe. Encore une fois, il fut à deux doigts de venir alors qu'elle l'effleurait à peine. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème de performance mais là, il doutait sacrément de ses capacités surtout lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur toute sa longueur pour étaler le lubrifiant naturel qui avait mouillé le bout de son sexe. Puis, sa petite main s'enroula autour de sa queue et ce fut trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il soit en elle. Il s'éloigna et prit les mains de la jeune fille pour les mettre autour de son cou afin qu'elle arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se mit à genoux en face d'elle et attrapa ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils gémirent tous les deux alors qu'il frotta son sexe contre le sien. Ses mains sur chacune des fesses de Bella, il la souleva et se présenta à son entrée et, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle prit appui sur ses épaules et donna un coup de hanche vers l'avant, le prenant partiellement à l'intérieur d'elle. Il s'avança sur le lit et la déposa sur le dos avant de pousser doucement en elle. Elle était tellement serrée qu'il préféra calmer ses ardeurs même si la lenteur du mouvement était une réelle torture pour lui. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en elle, il sut qu'il pouvait mourir en paix. Puis elle donna un coup de rein contre lui et il grogna à la sensation incomparable de cette chaleur soyeuse autour de lui. Ses muscles étaient tendus et il voulait bouger, la réclamer, marquer son corps pour qu'elle sache qu'elle lui appartenait mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Elle cria son nom à nouveau et il comprit qu'il pourrait se contenter de ça, même si elle n'était pas à lui corps et âme, cette nuit, c'était son nom qu'elle gémissait, son nom qu'elle implorait, pas celui d'un autre.

Il étouffa ses gémissements d'un baiser torride alors qu'il poussait en elle encore et encore. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de son deuxième orgasme lorsque ses parois commencèrent à palpiter autour de son sexe. C'était un sentiment d'une intensité sans pareille. Il se détacha de sa bouche pour pouvoir respirer et posa la tête sur son front. Quand elle finit par jouir, il n'était pas très loin et, quelques grognements plus tard, il se déversait au fond d'elle, une myriade d'étoiles semblèrent danser derrière ses paupières.

Il s'étendit sur elle alors qu'ils étaient toujours connectés de la plus belle des façons et essayèrent tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs corps tremblaient sous la force de leur orgasme. Il bougea sachant qu'il devait être lourd mais elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le garder près d'elle.

Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir. Pas encore. Il leva la tête pour la regarder et lui sourit tendrement en essuyant une petite larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Il embrassa alors son nez, sa joue et la jointure de son cou et de son épaule avant de passer les mains dans son dos pour la maintenir. Il les roula sur le lit pour que ce soit elle qui se retrouve au-dessus de lui sans pour autant briser leur connexion intime.

Il écouta sa respiration ralentir, devenant un rythme doux et régulier lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remua dans ses bras et il finit par relâcher son emprise en se tournant de nouveau dans le lit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face sur le côté cette fois et son petit corps vint se lover tout contre celui de Jasper. C'était déjà le matin, mais, malgré cela, il s'endormit profondément et rêva d'une déesse qui s'endormait et se réveillait dans ses bras tous les jours pour le reste de sa vie.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux au milieu de l'après-midi, elle était déjà partie.

xoxox

**On tape pas sur l'auteur sinon on n'a pas la suite ! :D**

**Comme je disais plus haut c'était censé être une lecture détente et finalement c'est beaucoup plus poussé que ce que j'avais prévu à la base mais vous commencez à me connaître et c'est toujours plus ou moins comme ça...**

**Bref, j'espère que le passé de Jasper est à la hauteur de vos attentes et que le rapprochement entre eux était réaliste. C'était à la base un OS du coup ça peut paraître rapide. Il n'y a que 4 chapitres donc s'ils se rapprochent pas maintenant ce sera jamais.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain sera le dernier et sera posté comme pour celui-là dès qu'il sera corrigé.**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :)**

**A très bientôt**

**PS: n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur mon groupe FB (lien sur mon profil) pour être tenu au courant des publications et voir les bannières aussi de toutes mes fictions.**

**PS2: Je vais faire ma maman l'espace d'un instant: ceci est une fiction, dans la vraie vie, on enfile une capote avant de coucher avec un gars qu'on connaît depuis 3 jours ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

**Voici mon petit cadeau de pré-rentrée, le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction, merci à Perrine pour la correction.**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes^^**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Retour aux sources**

**Chapitre 4**

Elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin que Port-Angeles avant de devoir s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route et de fondre en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée aux alentours de midi, elle avait dormi à peine cinq heures mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle avait senti les bras de Jasper se resserrer autour d'elle lorsqu'elle avait commencé à bouger pour sortir du lit mais elle avait ravalé sa peine et s'était levée sans le regarder. C'était cruel ce qu'elle allait lui faire et elle savait que si elle ne lui lançait ne serait-ce qu'un regard toute sa détermination serait réduite à néant.

Elle faillit craquer lorsqu'elle récupéra sa bague de fiançailles dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Qu'avait-t-elle fait ?

Elle avait secoué la tête et rassemblé ses affaires en silence.

La respiration de Jasper était restée paisible jusqu'au moment où il s'était tourné dans son sommeil et Bella avait fermé les yeux et suspendu ses mouvements en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de partir si tel était le cas. Il enlaça seulement le coussin sur lequel elle avait dormi et soupira avant de se rendormir profondément. Bella avait soufflé tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une masse informe car elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux vu la façon dont ils étaient emmêlés. Elle avait pris ses chaussures dans une main et sa valise dans l'autre avant de descendre dans un silence qui la surprit elle-même.

Et elle était partie.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Comme l'avait fait sa mère à plusieurs reprises.

Et elle se détestait pour ça.

Trente minutes plus tard, toutes les émotions de la veille lorsqu'ils étaient sur la falaise, celles de ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait touchée et vénérée comme personne auparavant et celles de son départ devinrent impossibles à ignorer et elle dut s'arrêter en urgence avant de craquer complètement.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle l'avait voulu. Elle l'avait voulu dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu.

Et elle l'avait eu.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement le long de ses joues et ses sanglots étaient déchirants dans le silence de l'habitacle. Elle tremblait de détresse et tout son corps semblait prêt à abandonner et laisser la peine la submerger.

Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche, sa langue, vénérant, massant et adorant chaque centimètre de sa peau comme si ce n'était jamais assez. Comme si jamais il ne pourrait être rassasié. Ni dans un mois ni dans dix ans. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désirée, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désirable et, même si elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer, elle savait que jamais elle ne vivrait d'expérience aussi intense avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Chaque parcelle de sa peau avait été mise en feu, un feu qui avait tout brûlé sur son passage et qui avait consumé jusqu'à son âme.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Et surtout, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle resta une heure à sangloter dans sa voiture, elle avait relevé ses pieds sur le siège et entouré ses genoux de ses bras, comme pour éviter que son coeur ne sorte de sa poitrine pour retourner à Forks.

Elle finit par reprendre le contrôle, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et prit une grande inspiration.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sur le bord de la route. Elle redémarra sa voiture et mit son clignotant pour s'engager dans la circulation.

Elle conduisit sans vraiment réfléchir et elle arriva à Seattle en fin d'après-midi. Elle sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'immeuble en laissant sa valise dans la voiture. Elle grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et toqua à la porte.

-Tu as une sale tête, lui dit Alice en lui ouvrant.

Elle portait un vieux jogging dix fois trop grand qui devait appartenir à un de ses exs. Elle l'avait retourné à la taille et fait des ourlets en bas des jambes pour ne pas qu'il traîne par terre. En haut elle avait un sweat que Bella reconnaissait puisqu'il lui appartenait.

-J'ai dormi cinq heures, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as l'habitude avec ton boulot et c'est pas pour autant que tu ressembles à un raton laveur dépressif.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune devant l'image. Elle n'avait pas osé se regarder dans la glace depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à midi. Elle ne supporterait pas le regard de jugement que lui lancerait son reflet dans le miroir. Elle verrait à quel point elle était une traîtresse adultère sans coeur qui venait de gâcher son bel avenir pour un mec qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

-Est-ce que tu vas me faire entrer ou tu préfères que je m'effondre en larmes devant la porte? confessa-t-elle d'une voix pleurnicharde.

Alice ne dit rien mais s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Elle soupira ensuite théâtralement en refermant la porte derrière Bella.

-Dis-moi que c'est pas le beau barraqué ? demanda-t-elle alors que Bella s'écroulait de fatigue sur le canapé.

-Oh Ali, pleura-t-elle, je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je…

Puis elle se leva, se rendant compte où elle était et ce pour quoi elle était venue ici. Elle avait trompé son fiancé et était en train de s'effondrer chez sa propre soeur.

-Je suis désolée Ali, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée.

-Isabella Marie Swan tu ramènes ton cul direct sur mon canapé, ordonna alors Alice et Bella se stoppa dans son élan sans pour autant se retourner vers son amie. Je te l'ai dit Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie avant tout et pour aujourd'hui, on va prétendre que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Edward.

Entendre son nom déclencha un sanglot étranglé.

-Alors viens t'asseoir, se radoucit Alice, je vais nous chercher un pot de glace et une bouteille de vin et on va avoir une conversation à coeur ouvert jusqu'à obtenir la révélation suprême comme dans les films.

Bella ne discuta pas et retourna sur le canapé. Alice disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Un pot de glace avec deux petites cuillères et une bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle avait déjà ouverte. Elle posa tout sur la table basse et repartit chercher deux verres à pied.

-Raconte-moi tout, dit-elle en versant le vin dans les verres.

Bella descendit le sien en une seule gorgée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution mais elle espérait que ça faciliterait la conversation et ses répercussions.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer Ali…

Cette dernière lui servit un second verre que Bella allait descendre à la même vitesse mais Alice la coupa:

-C'est une bouteille à quatre cents dollars, essaie au moins d'avoir le goût avant de tout boire !

Bella faillit s'étouffer et recracher son vin par le nez mais se força à le boire, plus doucement cette fois.

-C'est bien, plaisanta Alice, pas de gâchis.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et l'humeur de Bella s'allégea.

-Bon dieu je suis dans la merde Ali…

Et Bella raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant les trois derniers jours à Alice qui l'écouta religieusement sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

-Quand tu dis qu'Emmett est super musclé, c'est plus genre Dwayne Johnson musclé ou Kellan Lutz musclé ?

-Ali, râla Bella, je viens de t'avouer que j'ai trompé ton frère avec un quasi inconnu et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est la musculature de son pote ?

-Han han, d'une, on a déjà convenu que, pour ce soir, je n'avais aucun lien de parenté avec mon frère, je sais, concéda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, dit comme ça, ça n'a pas de sens. De deux, cette question me perturbe et tant que tu n'auras pas répondu je ne pourrais pas me concentrer correctement. Et de trois, j'ai besoin de précisions pour bien m'imaginer la scène dans ma tête.

Leur première bouteille était terminée et elles en étaient à la moitié de la seconde. Autant Alice commençait à être un peu éméchée, autant Bella, qui ne buvait quasiment jamais, était déjà bien bourrée.

-Kellan Lutz musclé, avec des fossettes et des yeux verts.

-Mmmmm je vois, je vois, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se massait les tempes les yeux fermés.

Bella lui lança un coussin du canapé sur le visage et elles se mit à rire toutes les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Ali ? soupira-t-elle les larmes aux yeux une fois qu'elles furent calmées.

-C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire ma belle.

-Je sais mais est-ce que je dois le dire à Edward ?

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Comme si elle venait de réaliser toute la gravité de la situation.

-Il ne me pardonnera jamais Ali, chouina-t-elle en reposant le pot de glace sur la table basse.

Tout à coup elle avait envie de vomir, tout le contenu de son estomac semblait vouloir remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer et sa poitrine lui faisait mal depuis qu'elle avait fermé la porte de chez Charlie. Comme si une partie d'elle, un bout de son coeur, était resté dans cette chambre.

-L'honnêteté est toujours une bonne chose dans un couple.

-Il ne me pardonnera jamais Ali.

-Veux-tu vraiment qu'il te pardonne ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr! s'offusqua Bella. J'aime Edward de tout mon coeur, bien sûr que je veux qu'il me pardonne ! Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?

-Je ne dis pas, je te demande ce que tu veux vraiment ma belle.

-Je ne sais pas Ali, je suis complètement perdue… soupira-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé pour y reposer sa tête.

-Est-ce qu'Emmett est venu avec quelqu'un au mariage ?

-Ali, gronda Bella, mon avenir tout entier est en jeu et toi tu restes focalisée sur Emmett !

-Relaxe-toi un peu Bella et baisse d'un ton le mélodrame veux-tu? Tu as vingt trois ans et ta vie n'est pas en train de se jouer en ce moment. Peu importe la décision que tu vas prendre, personne ne va mourir ok?

C'était plutôt des paroles rassurantes et Bella essaya d'écouter ce que lui disait son amie. Mais même si personne n'allait mourir physiquement, elle savait qu'elle perdrait une partie d'elle-même en faisant un choix ce soir.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward est capable de faire ce dont on a discuté quand j'étais à Forks?

Alice soupira mais ne répondit pas de suite.

-Le schéma de notre relation Ali, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas envie d'y croire mais… c'est malsain, finit-elle par s'avouer. C'est lui qui décide toujours tout dans notre couple. Qui on voit, où on va, ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on mange et même ce que je porte. C'est pas normal et tu as raison, je suis complaisante sur beaucoup trop de points. Je ne vois plus mes amis de l'école d'infirmière. Je ne vois plus personne en dehors de toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait tenter de me faire couper inconsciemment les ponts avec ma famille ?

-Je pense qu'il serait prêt à tout s'il pensait agir pour ton bien.

-Tu sais que j'ai été volontaire dans un centre d'appel pour femmes battues ?

-Je sais et je ne pense pas que mon frère soit capable de violence à proprement parler. Il a besoin de contrôle, c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ça en devienne physique.

-Mais pourquoi m'isoler de mes amis et tenter de le faire également avec ma famille ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que lui qui puisse te répondre.

-J'ai peur Ali, avoua alors Bella dont tout le corps tremblait de fatigue et de stress.

-Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, je vais l'appeler et inventer quelque chose, d'accord ?

Bella acquiesça et se jeta dans les bras d'Alice.

-Merci Ali, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, tu peux aller dans mon lit, je te rejoins.

Bella alla dans la chambre d'Alice et prit un pyjama dans sa commode avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Elle évita soigneusement de se regarder dans les miroirs en se brossant les dents. Elle essaya de démêler ses cheveux mais la brosse se coinça deux fois dans la masse de noeuds alors elle abandonna l'idée et se dit qu'elle réglerait le problème le lendemain pendant sa douche. Elle enfila le pyjama et se coucha dans le lit d'Alice.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles dormaient ensemble, que ce soit dans le deux pièces d'Alice ou dans le duplex d'Edward. Mais c'était la première fois que Bella dormait déjà profondément lorsqu'Alice la rejoignit.

xoxox

Elle se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Il avait commencé de façon plutôt agréable, Jasper était au-dessus d'elle, la vénérant du regard comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie puis tout à coup son visage s'était mis en colère et ses cheveux s'étaient raccourcis pour devenir exactement, en couleur et en longueur, comme ceux d'Edward. Son visage avait ensuite changé et maintenant Edward était en elle, allant et venant, les yeux fermés et le visage concentré, comme s'il était en train de calculer avec précision la vitesse et l'angle de pénétration. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ils étaient noirs de colère et Bella s'était réveillée.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle était chez Alice et plus d'une minute à réaliser que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte d'entrée. Elle se recroquevilla en position foetale et ferma les yeux très fort, comme si elle voulait se télétransporter loin d'ici.

-J'arrive! cria Alice assez mécontente d'être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?

-Je veux voir ma fiancée, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour la circonstance et le sang de Bella se glaça.

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas en état, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est arrêtée ici.

-Je suis médecin Alice, si elle est malade, je lui serais plus utile que toi.

Bella entendit ses pas se rapprocher de la chambre et elle ne put retenir son couinement même si elle savait qu'Alice l'empêcherait d'entrer par tous les moyens.

-Elle dort Edward, elle n'a dormi que quelques heures et a conduit jusqu'ici, laisse-la se reposer tu la verras demain.

-Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose Alice.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose! s'exclama Alice et Bella retint sa respiration.

Elle avait une totale confiance en Alice mais, l'espace d'un instant qu'elle regretta très vite, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu tort de se confier à la soeur de son fiancé qu'elle avait trahi.

-Tu l'as traitée comme de la merde, comme si le mariage de son père n'était pas important. Tu as encore fait passer ta carrière et une récompense débile avant sa vie de famille, tu peux comprendre qu'elle t'en veuille un peu non ?

-J'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur Alice, et je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus avec toi.

-Je sais Edward mais tu l'as appelée pour le lui dire ? Est-ce que tu lui a envoyé un message ? Quelque chose qui lui fasse comprendre que tu étais désolé d'avoir réagi comme un connard ?

-Langage Alice.

-T'es pas mon père Eddy! Tu lui as dit ou pas ?

-Non, se renfrogna-t-il. Je pensais le faire quand elle rentrerait.

-Eh bien tu as ta réponse. En ce qui la concerne, elle croit toujours que tu lui en veux d'avoir choisi son père alors qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de choix à faire.

-J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, la coupa Edward.

-Tu me l'as dit à moi, pas à elle et maintenant tu débarques en pleine nuit et tu tapes comme un bourrin à ma porte d'entrée ? On dirait un fou Edward !

-Je suis désolé Alice, je… vais rentrer, je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Bella grimaça, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait Edward bégayer.

-Je l'aime tellement Alice, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je la perdais, gémit-il avant de retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Peux-tu m'envoyer un message pour me dire comment elle va quand elle se réveille ?

-Promis, bonne nuit Edward, répondit sa soeur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Bella fondit de nouveau en larmes.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était désolé ? demanda Bella lorsqu'Alice la rejoignit dans le lit.

-Parce que tu culpabilisais déjà assez comme ça, j'avais pas envie d'en rajouter.

-J'ai tout gâché…

-Avec lequel ? demanda alors son amie.

_Les deux_, pensa-t-elle, mais seul un sanglot répondit à Alice.

-Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

-Lequel ? répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois Bella vit très clairement le visage de Jasper pris de douleur lorsqu'il lui raconta comment sa mère l'avait abandonné deux fois sans se retourner.

-Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Ali.

-Je sais, soupira cette dernière. Je serai là quoi que tu décides.

-Merci Ali.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent paisiblement après cette conversation nocturne et Bella se réveilla fraîche et, même si elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, elle ne broyait pas du noir pour autant.

Elle avait pris une décision ferme, celle de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et maintenant, elle devait passer à l'action. Elle savait que le chemin serait tortueux et semé d'embûches mais elle était persuadée qu'à l'arrivée, toute sa vie aurait enfin un sens et un but.

xoxox

Quelques heures plus tard elle se garait devant chez Edward. Cette fois, elle sortit sa valise de la voiture et prit l'ascenseur. Le stress la submergea lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte mais elle prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit avec ses clés.

L'appartement était spacieux et lumineux mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, une odeur qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à identifier, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti dans cet appartement auparavant: l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu.

Elle eut du mal à respirer et sa culpabilité monta d'un cran.

Pouvait-elle faire ça ?

En était-elle capable ?

-Alice a dit que tu allais mieux ce matin, lui sourit timidement Edward qui était venu à sa rencontre après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, je suis désolée pour hier soir, j'étais vraiment très fatiguée, mentit-elle.

-Alice m'a expliqué. Est-ce que tu as passé un bon week-end ?

Elle grimaça sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je m'excuse si mon comportement égoïste a gâché ta réunion avec ton père, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre la main. Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment égocentrique de ma part de te vouloir auprès de moi pour cette remise de prix. Je sais que ton père est important pour toi et je regrette de t'avoir fait culpabiliser comme cela.

Wow c'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait eu envie d'entendre à de très nombreuses reprises où il l'avait fait justement culpabiliser de ne pas être avec lui. De préférer boire un verre avec ses copines plutôt qu'aller avec lui à une soirée mondaine à laquelle il devait participer. Ces mots, elle avait rêvé de les entendre au tout début de leur relation, lorsqu'elle avait encore une vie sociale en dehors de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient vides de sens. Comme si elle ne les croyait plus ou qu'ils avaient perdu de leur puissance ou de leur importance.

Ces mots ne lui faisaient rien, elle savait que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il recommencerait.

Peut-être pas demain ni après demain mais un jour la situation se reproduirait et son comportement resterait le même. Il irait même jusqu'à s'excuser exactement de la même manière que ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Tu es tout pardonné, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

C'était vrai. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle le laissa faire, inspirant profondément son odeur et la mémorisant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être comme il était. C'était son caractère après tout, c'était elle qui avait changé avec lui, _pour _lui.

-Je travaille aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front comme il avait l'habitude de faire, tu as une surprise dans la cuisine et ce soir je ramènerai de quoi nous faire un petit repas en amoureux.

Il prit alors son attaché-case qui était à côté de la porte, donna une pression sur l'épaule de Bella avant de partir travailler.

Bella essuya la petite larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue lorsqu'il avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Sa décision n'était pas encore tout à fait prise mais le comportement d'Edward et les réactions de son propre corps face à lui faisaient pencher la balance fortement d'un côté.

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps d'être en contact permanent avec celui de Jasper à partir du moment où il lui avait pris la main sur la piste de danse. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de comparable avec Edward.

Leurs contacts étaient souvent froids et principalement automatiques. Leurs relations intimes, elle eut du mal à croire qu'elle s'en satisfaisait jusqu'à présent et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir goûté à la passion et l'abandon, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir à une relation aussi peu satisfaisante sexuellement.

Avant Edward, il n'y avait eu que sa première fois et ça avait été maladroit et douloureux donc il n'y avait pas eu de comparaison possible. Elle s'était même demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle n'était pas frigide ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et sourit au souvenir de son corps vibrant sous le regard de Jasper. Non, elle n'était décidément pas frigide.

Lorsqu'elle vit la machine à café flambant neuve qui trônait sur le plan de travail immaculé de la cuisine, elle ne put empêcher son coeur de se briser. Il avait fait un sacré effort pour elle mais c'était trop tard malheureusement.

Elle soupira et alla dans le bureau d'Edward, une pièce dans laquelle elle mettait rarement les pieds à part pour y faire la poussière de temps en temps ou emprunter un livre de médecine. Elle fit le tour de son bureau en acajou et s'assit dans le fauteuil avant d'ouvrir le premier tiroir qui faisait toute la largeur du meuble. Elle souleva le matériel et les quelques papiers mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle regarda ensuite dans le tiroir en dessous qui ne contenait que des feuilles de correspondance et des enveloppes. Le troisième était fermé à clé. Elle souleva alors le presse papier en forme de boule qui trônait à côté de son téléphone et prit la clé qui se trouvait dessous.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir, elle ne put retenir son sanglot lorsqu'elle tomba directement sur l'invitation de mariage de son père.

Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire.

Même maintenant, alors qu'elle avait la preuve sous les yeux, elle avait du mal à y croire.

Et cette invitation, ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg. Lorsqu'elle la prit pour la mettre sur le bureau elle remarqua des dizaines d'enveloppes à son nom dessous.

Elle les sortit toutes et les ouvrit pour les lire une par une.

C'était des lettres de sa mère et de son père. Des invitations pour des anniversaires ou pour aller passer quelques jours de vacances. Des faire-parts de naissance de ses amis ou d'autres invitations de mariage.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Jusqu'où était-il allé ?

Et surtout, jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller si elle restait ?

La décision fut du coup très simple à prendre mais elle devait faire vite maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle faisait confiance à Alice et au fond d'elle elle savait qu'Edward n'était pas capable de lui faire du mal physiquement mais était-elle prête à le parier ?

Non, certainement pas.

Elle appela alors Alice et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle garda son sang-froid et ses larmes pour elle, elle avait assez pleuré pour lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, soupira Alice qui elle ne retenait pas son émotion.

-C'est pas de ta faute, au contraire, tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais prendre mes affaires et partir. Je téléphonerai à l'hôpital pour leur dire que je démissionne et qu'ils se servent de mes congés en guise de préavis. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

-Tu vas le retrouver ?

-Je vais essayer. Je ne sais pas s'il aura envie de me voir, soupira-t-elle, et ce n'est pas à propos de lui, même si à sa façon il m'a aussi ouvert les yeux sur la situation.

-Et pas que les yeux, plaisanta Alice en reniflant.

-Pas que les yeux, répéta Bella en riant doucement. On se reverra n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis sûre que oui mais en attendant, prends soin de toi ok ?

-Promis, je t'aime Ali.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella. A bientôt.

Elle avait fait le plus difficile: dire au revoir à Ali. Même si ce n'était que temporaire parce qu'elle savait qu'elles trouveraient un moyen de se revoir, ce serait le plus déchirant dans la fin de sa relation avec Edward. Et c'était ce qui allait lui manquer le plus.

Elle aimait réellement Alice comme une soeur, c'était la seule personne normale dans cette famille.

Evidemment, quitter Edward ne serait pas facile mais ce serait moins pénible que ce qu'elle venait de faire maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour la manipuler.

Elle monta dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et prit ses affaires. Pas celles qu'il lui avait achetées, non, celles qu'elle avait quand elle avait emménagé ici. Elle lui laissa ses robes de créateurs, ses chaussures et sacs de marques ainsi que les bijoux de valeur. Elle ne voulait rien emporter de cette vie qu'il avait fabriquée de toute pièce pour elle.

Cette cage dorée qu'il avait bâtie autour d'elle avait été mal fermée et elle avait bien l'intention de prendre sa liberté.

Sa valise fut très rapide à faire et elle aurait besoin de faire un peu de shopping une fois qu'elle serait installée mais ce n'était pas grave.

Elle descendit et mit sa valise dans l'entrée. Elle alla récupérer l'invitation et les courriers dans le bureau pour les disposer bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Elle prit un papier et un stylo et écrivit quelques mots:

_Edward,_

_Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge et la manipulation._

_Ne me cherche pas, c'est terminé et rien ne me fera changer d'avis._

_Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin._

_Adieu._

_Bella._

Elle posa ensuite sa bague de fiançailles, la carte gold à son nom et ses clés d'appartement avant de partir en laissant cette vie sans aucun regret derrière elle.

xoxox

Elle était sur la route depuis bientôt deux heures et elle avait déjà appelé l'hôpital pour annoncer sa démission. Elle avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant de devoir parler à Carlisle, le Directeur de l'hôpital mais elle n'avait été en contact qu'avec le Directeur des Ressources Humaines.

Son état de stress ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Forks et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son travail -ou ancien travail.

Elle avait un autre appel à passer et elle n'était pas pressée de le faire. Elle soupira un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, elle était adulte, elle devait accepter les conséquences de ses actes.

-Allo ?

-Papa ?

-Bella, dit-il tranquillement et Bella savait très bien qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère.

-Comment la vie d'homme marié te réussit ? tenta-t-elle pour faire diversion.

-Ma nuit de noce a été merveilleuse, le lendemain, pas tellement, répondit-il sèchement.

-Je suis désolée.

-Désolée ? Je t'avais dit de…

-Je sais papa, le coupa-t-elle, je suis désolée, je regrette et je reviens papa. Je reviens et je vais essayer d'arranger les choses s'il veut bien m'écouter. Est-ce qu'il est toujours chez toi?

-Tu reviens ? s'étonna Charlie.

-C'est une longue histoire, une que je dois raconter à Jasper d'abord, est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Non, il est rentré chez lui hier soir.

Il ne précisa pas dans quel état mais vu comment il avait été en colère après elle au début de leur conversation, elle savait que ce n'était pas beau à voir et son coeur se serra à l'idée qu'elle lui avait fait du mal.

-Est-ce que tu peux me donner son adresse ? Je devrais être à Port-Angeles dans quarante cinq minutes environ.

-Tu reviens vraiment ? demanda-t-il de nouveau pour être sûr.

-Non seulement je reviens mais, s'il veut bien de moi, je reste papa.

-Et Edward ?

-Je promets de tout te raconter mais je dois d'abord lui parler, supplia-t-elle.

-Je t'envoie son adresse Bella et c'est ta dernière chance.

Elle aimait la façon dont son père protégeait Jasper, même si c'était contre elle.

-Merci papa, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, appelle-moi demain pour me dire d'accord ?

-D'accord, sourit-elle soulagée.

Elle raccrocha et quelques secondes plus tard elle recevait l'adresse de Jasper. Elle profita d'être à un feu rouge quelques kilomètres plus loin pour l'entrer dans son GPS et ce fut les trente sept minutes les plus longues et les plus courtes de sa vie.

Longues parce qu'il lui tardait de le retrouver, pour enfin tourner la page et savoir s'ils pouvaient avoir un avenir tous les deux et courtes parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment leurs retrouvailles allaient bien pouvoir se passer.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

Accepterait-il de l'écouter ?

Elle était partie depuis un peu plus de vingt quatre heures et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir quitté durant des mois.

Tout son corps vibrait d'anticipation lorsqu'elle se gara devant une petite maison dans un quartier tranquille. Il habitait tout au bout d'une impasse et n'avait pas de voisin immédiat. La maison ressemblait à un cottage avec un étage et c'était à la fois chaleureux tout en étant intimidant.

Elle ne voulait pas être mélodramatique comme la veille avec Alice mais elle avait vraiment l'impression que son avenir allait se jouer dans cette maison.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de sa voiture et d'avancer dans l'allée bordée de cailloux qui délimitaient la pelouse. Elle frappa à la porte et arrêta de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur un Emmett furibond:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle pouvait voir à la veine qui s'était gonflée sur son front que, même s'il chuchotait, il était très énervé.

-Je veux lui parler Emmett, je _dois _lui parler, implora-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas en état Bella, et quand tu repartiras, encore, pour retrouver ton fiancé il ne le supportera pas. Pas une nouvelle fois tu comprends ? Toutes les femmes dans sa vie finissent par partir...

-Qui c'est Em ? entendit-elle Jasper bredouiller et son coeur rata un battement.

-Personne! cria Emmett en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison.

-Est-ce qu'il est saoul ?

-A ton avis ?

Emmett arqua un sourcil et Bella leva les yeux au ciel. D'accord elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec un ivrogne ce soir mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir non plus maintenant qu'elle était là.

-Je ne suis pas toutes les femmes Emmett, je veux seulement lui parler s'il te plaît.

-Il est pas en état.

-Et demain il sera peut-être pire... S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle. J'ai fait trois heures de route, j'ai quitté mon fiancé parce que je n'arrivais plus à me regarder en face, j'ai démissionné de mon travail que j'adore par téléphone dans la voiture en venant ici, Charlie m'a aussi fait la morale avant de me donner cette adresse. Je suis revenue pour lui et, s'il veut bien de moi, je compte bien rester. Mais je suis exténuée et à bout de nerfs, j'ai l'impression que ma santé mentale ne tient qu'à un fil, s'il te plaît Emmett, laisse-moi lui parler et si après il veut que je parte, je partirais.

-C'est vrai ? demanda une voix éraillée par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Emmett soupira en secouant la tête et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour dévoiler Jasper qui se tenait tant bien que mal debout à côté de lui.

-Quelle partie ? demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

-Toutes.

Elle acquiesça et Emmett demanda alors à Jasper:

-Ca va aller mec ? Tu m'appelles si besoin, ajouta-t-il après que son ami ait hoché la tête.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et, après un regard d'avertissement pour Bella, sortit de la maison pour les laisser discuter tous les deux.

-Je suis désolée d'être partie, commença Bella lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture d'Emmett démarrer, j'ai eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Peur de l'intensité de ce que je ressens avec toi, de mes réactions quand tu me touches, de mes réactions quand tu ne me touches pas. Peur de suffoquer, peur de me perdre et de m'oublier.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-J'ai réalisé que je m'étais déjà perdue et oubliée et que tu m'avais aidée à revenir.

-Tu vas vraiment rester ? questionna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je vais vraiment rester, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

C'était douloureux de le voir et de le sentir si près d'elle sans le toucher. Tout son corps semblait vibrer à une fréquence que lui seul pouvait entendre et imiter.

Elle leva les bras et prit son visage dans les mains:

-Je te choisis Jasper Whitlock, je te veux toi, si tu veux bien de moi.

Les mots étaient forts et elle le savait. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion et lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, Bella eut l'impression de voir dans ses pupilles l'étincelle de vie de ce petit garçon que sa maman avait abandonné sans un regard en arrière.

-Je te choisis Jasper, répéta-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il ne dit rien mais posa son front contre le sien avant d'inspirer son parfum qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu restes ?

-Avec toi Jasper, je reste avec toi.

Il passa un bras possessivement autour de ses hanches et l'autre se posa fermement sur sa nuque. Il l'embrassa avec conviction, sa langue forçant l'accès à sa bouche et luttant pour la domination. Ce n'était pas tendre et romantique, c'était intense et suffocant. Il avait besoin d'affirmer qu'elle était à lui et elle avait besoin qu'il sache qu'elle n'irait nulle part sans lui. Elle le laissa prendre le dessus et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour caresser son crâne. Il poussa un grognement de contentement qui fit vibrer tout son torse. Elle essaya d'insuffler tous ses sentiments pour lui dans ce baiser et très vite il calma ses ardeurs pour l'embrasser avec passion. L'intensité était la même, peu importait la façon dont leurs bouches se connectaient. Il s'écarta alors pour leur laisser reprendre leurs respirations et profita pour lécher et mordiller la ligne de sa mâchoire la faisant gémir sans retenue.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte que la porte de sa maison était toujours grande ouverte et ricana avant de soulever Bella par les fesses. Elle enroula automatiquement les jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant pour regarder son visage qui n'était plus déformé par la douleur.

-Mes voisins doivent être contents du spectacle gratuit ce soir.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte et, dès qu'elle claqua, il y plaqua Bella.

-C'était très intense comme baiser effectivement, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu me choisis ? demanda-t-il une fois que l'amusement céda la place à une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau.

-Je te choisis, répéta-t-elle en un souffle sous la puissance de son regard

Il la déposa au sol et se recula pour enlever son t-shirt et son jean. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne portait rien en dessous et il lui lança un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation en regardant son érection.

Elle s'empressa de se déshabiller à son tour. Ils auraient tout le temps une autre fois pour profiter des préliminaires et de la sensualité de se déshabiller l'un l'autre, ce soir, ils avaient besoin de se reconnecter, de réaffirmer leur appartenance l'un à l'autre.

Il avança d'un pas et la plaqua de nouveau contre la porte en la soulevant dans ses bras. Il la caressa tendrement, pour être sûre qu'elle était prête pour lui et se présenta à son entrée. Comme lors de leur première fois, ce fut elle qui donna un coup de rein pour le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ils étaient déjà hors d'haleine, il n'avait pas encore bougé en elle qu'elle palpitait déjà autour de lui. Il imposa un rythme lent et tortueux, embrassant, mordant et griffant tout ce qui lui passait sous la bouche ou les doigts, du lobe de son oreille à la pointe de son épaule en passant par sa jugulaire ou encore son mamelon. Elle n'était pas en reste, elle bougeait en rythme avec lui, rendant coup de rein pour coup de rein. Elle se soutenait sur ses bras, plantant ses ongles dans ses chairs chaque fois qu'il percutait ce point sensible au fond d'elle ou chaque fois qu'il mordillait un de ses tétons rendu douloureux par ses revendications.

Au fond d'elle, elle sentit son orgasme monter toujours plus en puissance et se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir sous l'intensité du désir qui paraissait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Leurs va-et-vients devinrent erratiques chacun cherchant à atteindre son plaisir tout en voulant attendre l'autre. Bella abandonna la lutte la première, se laissant emporter par une vague de plaisir qui lui coupa le souffle et son orgasme la terrassa. Elle jouit en silence, impossible de hurler, devant la violence des sensations et la seule preuve qu'elle venait d'atteindre son paroxysme fut la vigueur avec laquelle elle l'emprisonna en elle, entraînant Jasper à se déverser au fond d'elle en un grognement primaire.

Jasper ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, échangea leurs places pour se retrouver dos à la porte. Il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et aida Bella à s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur ses genoux.

-Je t'ai détesté, avoua-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle sans relever sa tête qui était bien calée dans le cou de Jasper.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa langue pour goûter sa peau salée par l'effort qu'ils venaient de faire. Il avait bon goût tout le temps mais elle savait qu'après le sexe serait toujours son goût préféré.

-Je parle pas d'aujourd'hui, ni de hier quand je me suis réveillé seul. Je parle d'avant. Avant de te connaître, je t'ai détestée.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu avais un père qui t'aimait et à qui tu manquais et toi tu ne venais plus le voir. Je t'ai détestée de le faire souffrir chaque fois qu'il raccrochait le téléphone et que tu lui avais sorti une excuse bidon pour ne pas venir passer les vacances avec lui. Je t'ai détestée autant que je t'ai enviée. Tu ne voyais pas la chance que tu avais de l'avoir. Tu n'imagines même pas toute la haine que j'avais envers la petite fille pourrie gâtée qui n'avait même pas deux semaines par an à consacrer à son père. Tous les noël, tous les anniversaires…

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait pris sa relation avec Charlie pour acquise et maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'histoire de Jasper, elle avait honte d'elle. Jasper avait eu raison de la détester. Elle avait tout ce qu'il voulait et elle n'en avait jamais profité pleinement, comme si tout lui était dû.

-C'est ton père aussi, dit-elle finalement. Et même si jamais je ne pourrais excuser mon comportement, je suis contente qu'il t'ait eu à toi toutes ces années où j'ai été égoïste.

-Je ne te déteste plus, répondit-il.

-C'est bon à savoir, rit-elle même si le coeur n'y était pas.

-J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps que tous ces moments que tu as ratés avec Charlie, je les ai vécus à ta place. Est-ce que c'est égoïste de dire que je suis content de ne pas avoir été en compétition avec toi pour l'affection de ton père ?

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux pas refaire le passé Jasper et je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul toutes ces années. J'espère changer ça dans le futur si tu veux bien me prêter un peu de mon père ?

-Ton père a un grand coeur, on peut le partager tous les trois, décida-t-il finalement en incluant Léah dans ses propos.

Bella se mit à bailler et Jasper se releva sans la lâcher. Il la porta jusqu'à l'étage dans sa chambre et il les allongea sur le lit avant de remonter la couverture sur leurs corps nus enlacés.

-Ne pars plus, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement pour lui dire bonne nuit.

-Jamais, répondit-elle avant de se caler dans ses bras.

xoxox

Bella avait à peine branché son téléphone qu'il sonnait déjà. Elle lut le message en grimaçant.

-Nous allons avoir de la visite, je viens de recevoir un message d'Alice. Une jeune femme enceinte qui vient de quitter son mari.

-Est-ce qu'elle dit dans quel état elle est ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait beau être avec elle depuis ce jour, quatre ans plus tôt, où elle avait débarqué chez lui sans prévenir, il n'arrivait pas à se passer de la toucher ou de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui.

-Non mais elle la connaît, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me parle d'elle. Je crois qu'elle lui a parlé de notre réseau mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle s'appelle Tanya et est enceinte de sept mois.

-D'accord. Je vais aller faire quelques courses, le frigo est vide et on ne sait pas combien de temps elle sera là.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle, je vais aller défaire nos valises et préparer sa chambre en attendant qu'elle arrive. Et appeler Charlie pour le prévenir aussi au cas où on aurait besoin de lui. Si c'est une connaissance d'Alice ce sera peut-être plus prudent qu'elle soit chez mon père.

-Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il. Du moins le temps qu'on lui fournisse une nouvelle identité.

-Mmmm, marmonna-t-elle, je pensais qu'on aurait quelques jours tranquilles avant de retourner à la réalité. C'est égoïste de dire que je regrette qu'on soit rentré de notre lune de miel ?

-Bienvenue à la maison madame Whitlock, rit-il avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître comme étant du désir pur et dur.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça monsieur Whitlock, dit-elle en lui donnant un petite tape sur le torse. Va faire les courses, elle sera là dans moins d'une heure vu que j'avais plus de batterie je n'ai vu que le message maintenant.

-J'y vais, grogna-t-il mécontent avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et une petite tape sur les fesses qui la fit couiner.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne, il était déjà parti. Elle ricana et secoua la tête.

Quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur relation était aussi intense qu'au début.

C'était une bonne chose très souvent, notamment sexuellement, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Son homme savait la faire danser et chanter d'un simple regard tout comme elle savait dompter la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Mais ça voulait aussi dire que toutes leurs émotions étaient vécues de façon frénétiques et excessives. Leurs disputes étaient épiques, presque tout autant que leurs réconciliations. Ils étaient toujours à fleur de peau l'un avec l'autre et portaient leurs sentiments à la surface. Tout était toujours très dense entre eux et au début ils avaient eu du mal à trouver leur équilibre mais elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Jamais.

Ce n'était pas le paradis tous les jours, ils avaient chacun leurs défauts. Ils criaient et se disputaient, ils s'en voulaient et se réconciliaient. Ils se disaient des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas et qu'ils finissaient par regretter.

Non, tout n'était pas magique et rose dans leur vie.

Mais c'était leur vie et ils s'aimaient par-dessus tout.

Et quand au milieu de la tempête, ils se rappelaient de ça, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ils avaient encore des choses à apprendre et ils avaient toute la vie pour le faire.

Elle regarda les deux bagues à son annulaire en souriant. L'une était une bague de fiançailles simple et élégante avec un diamant monté en solitaire et l'autre était son alliance de mariage. Elle ne la portait que depuis deux semaines mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été faite pour être à son doigt.

_Isabella Whitlock_, pensa-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle arrêta de rêvasser et se mit au travail. Elle commença à défaire leurs bagages et lança une machine de linge. Ensuite elle prépara la chambre d'amis pour leur invitée mystère.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'est à dire deux jours après son arrivée à Port-Angeles, ils avaient pris la décision et la responsabilité d'intégrer un réseau d'aide pour les personnes dans le besoin. Au fil des ans, ils avaient eu beaucoup de visiteurs, de tous les profils. Des adolescentes enceintes que leurs parents avaient mises à la porte, des personnes dont la sexualité ne correspondait pas aux idéaux de leur famille, des femmes battues…

Les situations les plus difficiles pour Jasper étaient toujours lorsqu'il y avait un enfant. C'était toujours compliqué lorsqu'ils partaient et plusieurs fois elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir de la situation. Elle voyait la douleur dans ses yeux lorsque ses femmes et leur enfant les quittaient pour continuer leur chemin. Elle voyait qu'il voulait faire plus pour eux et qu'il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir en faire assez.

Mais à chaque fois, il la rassurait. Il lui disait que s'il arrivait à aider ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses enfants, il serait satisfait, que tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour ces gens en valait la peine et que ce n'était pas parce que sa mère avait échoué que ces femmes auraient le même destin.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle termina le lit qu'elle était en train de faire et descendit à toute vitesse pour aller ouvrir.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Tanya, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis Bella.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour la toucher et ne lui tendit pas non plus la main. Vu la situation, elle savait qu'il valait mieux attendre que ce soit Tanya qui initie le premier contact physique. Elle se décala et lui dit d'entrer. Tanya jeta un dernier coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie et entra dans la maison.

-Mon mari est allé faire quelques courses et ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Nous revenons tout juste de notre lune de miel et le frigo était vide, annonça-t-elle d'une part pour faire la conversation et d'autre part pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise lorsque Jasper reviendrait.

-Félicitations, dit Tanya timidement.

Elle n'avait pas encore levé la tête pour regarder Bella mais celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et continua à lui parler comme si Tanya était une de ses vieilles amies.

-Je devrais partir, soupira alors Tanya et Bella se retourna pour la regarder même si elle avait toujours la tête baissée.

-Tanya, si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas, lui répondit-elle de façon bienveillante. Mais si tu es là c'est que tu as besoin d'aide et si on t'a donné mon adresse c'est qu'avec mon mari, nous pouvons t'aider. La décision t'appartient, tu n'es pas prisonnière ici et je te donnerais même une voiture et de la nourriture pour partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Enfin, quand Jasper sera revenu des courses, rit-elle pour détendre Tanya qui esquissa un petit sourire malgré elle, parce là, à part des briques de soupe, je n'ai pas grand chose.

-Je ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? demanda-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux pour regarder le visage aimable de Bella.

Bella se retint de réagir au visage tuméfié de Tanya et continua à la regarder comme si tout était normal, comme si son visage n'avait pas été déformé par la colère et les coups.

-J'aurais donné à Alice une autre adresse si nous n'avions pas pu être en mesure de t'accueillir. Mon père habite à quelques kilomètres d'ici et aurait été ravi de t'héberger.

-D'accord, décida-t-elle finalement.

-Bien, sourit Bella, as-tu une valise ou des affaires dans la voiture ?

Elle vit les yeux de Tanya s'embuer de larmes et regretta immédiatement sa question.

-C'est pas grave, déclara Bella sans se départir de son sourire, on devrait bien trouver quelque chose pour toi dans la chambre d'ami.

Ce n'était pas la première femme enceinte qu'ils accueillaient et ils avaient toujours quelques affaires de rechange au cas où les personnes qu'ils aidaient arrivaient sans rien.

-Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. Est-ce que tu as pris tes papiers d'identité ?

-Je les ai laissés dans la voiture.

-Il me les faudra plus tard, c'est toujours plus facile de falsifier des vrais papiers que d'en fabriquer des nouveaux. Voilà ta chambre, dit-elle une fois à l'étage, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir. Le dressing est par là, il y a un peu de tout, ne te gêne pas et prends ce que tu veux. On peut aller faire les boutiques de maternité demain si tu en as envie. Il n'y a pas grand chose à Port-Angeles mais ça pourra te dépanner.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas un problème Tanya, notre association est financée par un bienfaiteur anonyme qui ne regarde pas nos dépenses. L'argent n'est pas un problème. Et beaucoup des personnes que nous avons aidées, que ce soit mon père depuis vingt ans ou moi depuis quatre, aident d'autres personnes en retour maintenant que leur situation est plus stable. Et quelque part c'est comme un retour sur investissement en beaucoup plus gratifiant, sourit Bella.

-Merci.

-On est là pour ça. Ici tu as la salle de bain, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Nous avons notre propre salle de bain dans notre chambre donc celle-ci n'est que pour toi. Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement, si tu veux prendre une douche ou un bain, te reposer un peu, tu fais comme chez toi, je serai en bas si tu as besoin.

-Merci, répéta Tanya qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire.

Bella hocha la tête et disparut dans les escaliers. Elle venait d'arriver en bas lorsque Jasper entra les bras chargés.

-Chérie je suis rentrée, plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui.

Il n'attendit pas d'être dans la cuisine et posa les sacs de course au sol dans l'entrée pour pouvoir prendre Bella dans ses bras.

-Tanya est arrivée, annonça Bella.

-Combien de fois a-t-elle voulu partir déjà ?

-Une seule fois, sourit Bella dans le cou de son homme.

-En progrès, rit-il. Comment est-elle ?

-Tout son visage est couvert de bleus trop frais pour appeler ça des bleus. Je crois que c'est ce que je déteste voir le plus quand elles arrivent ici. Sinon, elle est inquiète, nerveuse et émotive, comme n'importe qui le serait dans sa situation. Elle n'a rien dit encore à part merci et félicitation pour le mariage.

-Ca viendra, tu sais toujours quoi leur dire, sourit-il en l'embrassant tendrement avant de la lâcher pour qu'ils puissent ranger les courses.

-Tu as appelé Charlie ?

-Non pas encore, j'ai préféré préparer la chambre, tu veux bien le faire ?

Jasper acquiesça et une fois les courses déchargées et rangées, disparut par la baie vitrée à l'arrière de la maison, son téléphone à la main.

-Est-ce que c'est ton mari ? demanda timidement une petite voix et Bella leva les yeux des légumes qu'elle était en train d'éplucher pour le repas du soir.

-Oui, c'est mon Jasper, sourit-elle. Est-ce que ça ira ?

Tanya tourna la tête, sûrement pour regarder Jasper sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Bella savait qu'il devait marcher de long en large comme toujours lorsqu'il téléphonait. Tanya ne dit rien mais acquiesça et Bella retourna à sa tâche.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu voulais manger mais je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas trop me tromper avec un gratin de pommes de terre.

-C'est parfait.

-Alors si tu veux bien finir de peler les pommes de terre, je vais m'attaquer aux oignons.

Elles poursuivirent leur tâche en silence jusqu'à ce que Jasper apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait fait exprès de faire du bruit en chemin pour ne pas surprendre leur invitée qu'il avait vu l'observer quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Bonjour Tanya, dit-il aimablement en se forçant à ne pas réagir au visage criblé de coups de la jeune femme.

Il en avait vu des dizaines et c'était une chose à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais réellement.

-Je suis Jasper, l'heureux mari de cette beauté, ajouta-t-il en faisant glousser les deux jeunes femmes.

-Félicitations pour le mariage.

-Merci Tanya, l'un des plus beaux jour de ma vie.

Il ne l'interrogea pas sur sa vie privée, il savait, tout comme Bella, que poser des questions la mettrait mal à l'aise mais il remarqua très vite qu'elle jouait avec l'alliance qu'elle avait au doigt.

Ils partagèrent un repas simple et Tanya ne parla que très peu mais dans l'ensemble elle était moins sur ses gardes qu'à son arrivée. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, ils avaient tous les trois eu une journée bien remplie.

Le lendemain matin Tanya donna ses papiers d'identité à Bella pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui en fournir des nouveaux. Bella cacha son trouble devant Tanya mais Jasper remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose tracassait sa femme qui s'était réfugiée dans leur chambre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-il avant de voir qu'elle était assise en pleurs au pied de leur lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella ?

-Ca aurait pu être moi, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Il se jeta au sol à côté d'elle et l'attira à lui pour la mettre sur ses genoux et la prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'aurais pu être à la place de Tanya.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je sais comment Alice la connaît, expliqua-t-elle alors, c'est sa belle-soeur, elle s'appelle Tanya Cullen, c'est la femme d'Edward.

Comme pour lui confirmer ses dires, elle lui tendit le permis de conduire et le passeport de Tanya.

-Ca aurait pu être moi Jasper, répéta-t-elle. Si je ne t'avais pas choisi, si j'étais restée avec lui. Et il y a une part de moi qui se réjouit que ce ne soit pas le cas. Bordel je suis horrible d'être contente que Tanya ait pris les coups à ma place, pleurnicha-t-elle en se rendant compte de l'atrocité de ses paroles.

-Je comprends ma belle, je comprends, murmura-t-il à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas toi. Je ne le souhaite à personne Bella mais au fond de moi, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas toi à la place de Tanya et si ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible de vouloir le meilleur pour la femme que j'aime, je m'en fous.

Non, ils n'étaient pas des personnes parfaites. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour être des gens bien mais lorsque quelque chose touchait à leur bonheur, ils savaient qu'ils seraient capable de tout sans le moindre remord.

Non ils n'étaient pas des personnes parfaites.

Mais ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Et ils étaient parfaits l'un avec l'autre.

xoxox

FIN

xoxox

**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient une confrontation Eddy/Jasper mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête alors j'espère que mon alternative vous aura plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçues.**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et la partager avec vous. Elle m'a pris pas mal de temps, pas dans la durée, mais dans le sens où je n'arrivais à rien faire d'autre que ça jusqu'à ce que je mette le point final. J'en rêvais même la nuit et c'était une sensation qui m'avait manqué.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je me régale de vous lire !**

**A très bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
